


Erase and Rewind

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella always thought she'd be happy after marrying Edward. But she's quickly proven wrong. After Jacob is dragged away from the reception, Bella is thrown for a loop. The reality of what will now be finally dawns on her. Not only that, feelings that she had tried so hard to push aside for so long force their way to the surface. But it's too late to do anything about it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I Fooling?

**Author's Note:**

> I owe such a big thank you to my beta/pre-reader for this story, SparklingFae. You are a freaking lifesaver girl! I truly do mean it.

  **~Bella's POV~**

The scene that was playing out before me was like a train wreck. I couldn't look away, it was just that damn bad. It was like when you see a dead animal on the side of the road and you can't help but look at it. You know you shouldn't, but you just can't help it. Yeah, it was one of those scenes.

Jacob had snapped...the man I loved had completely lost it.

This was happening because of me, I had caused all of this. My Jacob was pushed to his breaking point and it was my fault.

"Wait. The man I loved?" I repeated to myself. "Oh, god. What have I done?" My inner ramblings continued in a horrific fashion as the true reality of what my words and actions had caused hit me hard.

Everything was...so real, more real than I knew how to handle.

This was all too much for me. I needed to get as far away from here as possible before I followed suit and lost it as well. I couldn't face the facts. They were too scary, even to have as a fleeting thought. Everything that was going wrong in my life as of late was because of me, which was such a bitter pill to swallow.

I fought to keep my tears from staining my cheeks, long enough to make a run for it and get away from everyone. I didn't want anyone to see me crying, especially not Edward. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me cry and try to comfort me. I didn't deserve comfort, pity or anything of the sort. I deserved to suffer in silence for as long as it took, it was no one's fault but my own.

Not caring who saw, I let go of Edward's arm. I swallowed back a sob as I turned around, running for the house.

I made it inside just as I shook with sobs. I was so disgusted with myself. I ran upstairs, barely able to see as I grabbed my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, staring, my hands bracing myself against the counter. Tears had made tracks down my cheeks, muddying my make up. I had the most cringe worthy look on my face.

How could I have been such a hypocrite for so long? I had told Jacob over and over that I loved him. But his love was just not enough. I had told him so many times that it was and would always be Edward. But now? This revelation had showed me what I was and always had been...a cold-hearted liar. I was so selfish...just like Renée had been at my age. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

I loved them both...Edward and Jacob. Who falls in love with two people? I had tried so hard to convince myself that my love for Jacob paled beyond comparison with my love for Edward. I had married Edward but now, I was wondering if that was the right decision. I felt dirty with disgust by my greed.

What kind of person does this? Oh, right, a self righteous bitch. I was a horrible person. How could I love two people? I was so angry with myself...I didn't deserve either of them.

I sure as hell didn't believe I should have the happiness that I had. I was unjust in having anything good in my life.

The fates had it wrong, I was only deserving of being alone for the rest of my life. It was the only way that I could keep from hurting anyone else like I had hurt my sun...my Jacob. I resolved that I would suffer in solitude, just where I belonged.

After staring in the mirror for a while, I pushed away from the sink. Heaving a frustrated sigh at my predicament, I changed from the wedding dress into my normal clothing. What possessed me to ever go along with any of this was beyond me. I could only surmise that my fear of change made me allow everyone to walk all over me, doing what they wanted. What about what I wanted? I had allowed this to go on for far too long, this wasn't me...I should have said something sooner.

Although, quite frankly, I didn't even know who I was anymore. Somewhere in this cluster fuck of a mess, I had lost who I was. What was worse, I didn't know how to find me anymore.

Before I had moved to Forks, in Phoenix, I hadn't been popular. I had kept to myself but I had a sense of self worth...I had known who I was. Somewhere, somehow after I moved here, I met Edward...and I don't know what happened after that. I got caught up in the supernatural world and lost sight of who I was. The person I had been wasn't perfect but it was far better than this shell of my former self.

The old me would have never gotten caught up in this mess. The person I was in Phoenix would have never chosen the guy who broke her heart, she would have realized her true feelings for her best friend. Instead of going along with this charade and becoming such a weak person...a doormat.

Somehow, I had gotten mixed up along the way and chosen the wrong path.

I had made my mistakes and there wasn't anything I could do. I had made my bed and now I must lie in it. I had signed my life away to being a vampire for all eternity. I had traded away my true happiness and with it, Jacob. I couldn't keep him in my life as his immortal enemy. I was left no choice, I resigned myself to the fact that I would become the very thing he had a primal urge to kill. I had given up everything...my family...a man I loved, the harsh reality of it all had finally set in.

"Bella," I heard followed by a knock that caused me to jump.

"Not now," I thought to myself, closing the toilet seat lid and sitting down, placing my head in my hands.

Another knock.

"Bella?"

"In a minute," I snapped before I could stop myself. " _For goodness sake, I just want to be left alone right now,_ " I thought to myself.

"Bella, love, please open the door," Edward said, his voice muffled slightly by the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said again, lifting my head so that my own voice wasn't muffled this time.

I knew he heard me with his vampire hearing the first time.

I had expected him to knock again, but surprisingly and much appreciated, he didn't.

I got up, walked back to the sink and wiped off every bit of makeup. Once that was done, I paced back and forth, trying to get myself together enough so that I could fool anyone that had noticed my absence. There was just one person that I knew I had no hope of fooling...Jasper. He would be able to sense any disturbance in my emotions. I just hoped he wouldn't confront me about them.

Giving myself one more look over, I deemed myself presentable enough to my liking. I drew in one last deep breath and opened the door, forcing myself to face all of this.

Edward looked me up and down once I was in view. "You changed?" he noticed.

I nodded. "Yes," I said dully.

"Why?" he asked, a small bit of irritation showing in his features before he hid it behind his frozen mask of a crooked grin.

"We need to leave," I told him, pushing past him and walking down the hallway.

Immediately, I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me. Not a beat was missed, his footsteps echoing behind mine. "We can't leave now. What would we tell all the guests?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking. "Nothing. We'll just leave without a word."

"Bella, we can't do that. What would everyone think?"

I stopped mid step and quickly turned around. "I don't give a rat's ass what everyone would think!" I exclaimed, finally losing what sanity I had left. "I am sick and tired of living my life based on what others want!"

Edward was speechless and the look on his face matched it.

"What about what I want? What about what I am going through?!" I asked him. "I just probably lost my best friend for good," I whispered, my breath hitched, a knot of emotion caught in my throat. I couldn't stop myself, the tears ran down my cheeks in rivulets as my shoulders shook. I was sobbing so hard that I began to struggle to breath.

"Bella..." Edward started to say as he reached out to try to comfort me, which was exactly what I didn't want.

I shook my head and turned back around, struggling to get a hold of myself. "Let's just go," I said, wiping at my tear-stained eyes and cheeks.

 

**~eraseandrewind~**

The ride to the airport was filled with a silence that was bittersweet but more a welcomed relief. It didn't get any better than this, at this point in time. It was fleeting, but this small amount of time that was filled with silence, allowed me to pretend I was alone. I tried to pretend that everything...the heartbreak, the drama and chaos that I left in my wake was no more than my imagination.

The silence allowed my thoughts to drift in my head, hoping for some sort of solution to all of this. I replayed everything, every moment that had been in my head since my self revulsion had become clear. Rethinking over and over only made my loathing worse. There was no way to deny any of it, no matter how much I wished I could. It was on a loop, remembering...wondering what would be different if I had made the right choices, if I had not squandered that chance like I had.

"Did I have no way out, truly?" I asked myself in a silent thought. "Alright, channel your old self, Bella," I coached myself. "What would the old Bella do in this situation?" Not that she ever would have been.

By time we made it to the airport, I had a plan. I had to be smart about this, I hoped at least one of the pack was still there so Alice's visions were not working. Not that it would matter if she did. On the way out of the house, I had noticed that Edward left his cell phone there. She wouldn't be able to contact him even if she did get a vision. That meant that I had time to go forward with my plan.

After channeling my old self, I had finally come to the conclusion that I couldn't be married to Edward. There was just no way. I refused to be worse of a person than I already was. If I was to stay married to Edward, I would be the worst of the worst kind of people. I couldn't do that, I had to fix this...fast.

"Am I even really married yet, though?" I asked myself. "I mean, Mr. Weber is probably still at the reception. I wouldn't think that the marriage would be valid if he doesn't turn in the signed paper stating that we did get married."

The second that stage one of my plan was a success, I would have to get access to a phone to call and find out. The less legal drama I had to deal with, the better. I already had enough drama on my plate to last me a lifetime.

I followed Edward through the airport acting like nothing had changed since earlier.

I waited until Edward was preoccupied with a crossword puzzle.

"If I was to actually stay in this marriage would this have been how eternity would turn out for us?" I asked myself.

I waited with him for our flight to be called, putting my plan into action after a few minutes.

"Hey, Edward...could I have some money to go get something to eat?" I asked him.

Keeping his eyes on the puzzle, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing it to me.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I thought to myself, taking the wallet from him.

"Would you like me to come with you, love?" he asked me, looking away from his wallet momentarily.

"No, thank you. I will be fine on my own," I answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then standing up.

"Hurry back," he said, flashing me his crooked grin before returning to working on the puzzle.

My stomach was twisting into knots as I turned away from him without a word and walked away. I felt a ping of guilt in my stomach due to what I was doing, but I knew that it was for the best. It would be better for both of us if I just walked away instead of staying and continuing to live a lie forever. Neither of us deserved anymore lies than had already been cast.

I paced myself, keeping my breathing leveled. I didn't dare want to give myself away when I was still not far enough from him to my liking. Once I had allowed myself some distance from him, I quickened my pace, still wary of giving myself away. I relaxed as I fled outside but I wouldn't fully relax until I was miles away from Edward.

It took me no less than a minute to hail a taxi. I didn't want Alice possibly getting a vision of where I was, so I asked the taxi driver to drop me off at the first high-class hotel he saw once we were about 15 miles away from the airport. No one would ever expect me to stay in such an expensive place, so it was the best place I could go. I didn't look at the name of the hotel that I ended up at. What I didn't know, Alice wouldn't be able to know either. I just simply walked inside, booked a room, then went and locked myself in said room.

The first thing I did was run over to the hotel room phone and call Angela. I had to find out from her dad if there was some way I could just erase my mistake from earlier. The sooner I could put my sort of marriage to Edward behind me, the better.

Then, I could focus on somehow trying to mend fences with Jacob. I hoped and prayed to whatever higher power was listening that Jacob would hear me out. Even if he didn't completely forgive me, just listening to me and letting me explain would be enough. Not that I really even deserved that much from him. I wouldn't blame him if he chose to never see me...much less hear my voice so I could explain how I had realized my selfishness.

After all, it would only be the beginning of what I deserved.


	2. And People Say Eavesdropping Is Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth overhears Bella's conversation with Mr. Weber and finds out some things. Can he deliver the secret message in time?

  **~Seth's POV~**  

_The same time in Forks as the ending of chapter 1..._

It took some time to calm Jacob down. We all tried to talk some sense into him. If he hadn't of calmed down enough to leave, he probably would have done something he'd regret. Even worse, something that we would all regret. The last thing the pack wanted was to start a war over something that we couldn't control. Bella had made her choice and there wasn't anything any of us could do to change that fact.

After the rest of the pack disappeared into the woods, I stayed behind to check on Bella. If the others saw what I had seen, they didn't mention it. All it took was a glance to see that Jacob's anger had affected her. If the look on her face wasn't enough, her running into the house should have been a sure sign that she was feeling devastated.

Before, Jacob was the only one who could read her better than anyone. The moment Jacob lost it, reading Bella was as easy as reading an open book. Her face and eyes held so many emotions in those moments. Sadness, hurt and guilt...everything that Jacob felt now and in the past, she was feeling as well, that much was clear. There was no doubt, Bella Swan was lost.

I turned away from the woods and went in search of Bella, following the path she'd taken earlier when she fled into the house. I just wanted to check on her and make sure that she was okay, I felt bad for her. She wasn't hurting Jake intentionally, she was doing what she felt was right for her and everyone concerned. She was though...hurting Jacob...hurting her dad and herself. Her choices and actions were breaking my wolf brother into pieces.

I couldn't blame her for doing what she thought was for the best. After all, life is all about making choices, whether they're the right ones or not. If there's one thing that I've learned so far in my young life, it is that not everyone will agree with the choices we are forced to make, but that's life.

While making my way into the house, I bumped into a girl. I immediately recognized her as one of Bella's friends and the daughter of the minister, Angela Weber.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, looking up at me through her glasses.

I flashed her a smile. "No problem," I told her before noticing her heart beating faster than normal and her hands shaking slightly. "Is everything okay?"

She took a moment to answer. "Yeah, everything's fine," she said, unconvincingly.

She tilted her head to the side and looked behind me, her eyes moving from side to side.

"Looking for someone?" I asked curiously.

Angela looked back at me. "Umm...yeah, I was looking for my dad."

"I just saw him over there about a minute ago," I answered, pointing to where I'd seen him. "Are you sure everything is okay?" I questioned her again, sensing her urgency to get to her dad.

Once again, she was hesitant to answer. "Yes, everything is fine," she finally said just as unconvincing as the time before.

I raised an eyebrow, doubting Angela's answer. "Are you sure?"

I could tell that something was going on and I wanted to help.

Angela looked to be in thought for some time before finally shaking her head and sighing. "No, not really."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"Try me. I might be able to."

"Bella's on the phone and she's asked to talk to my dad about something."

Bella is on the phone? I wasn't aware that she had left.

"She's not here?" I wondered aloud, confused.

Angela shook her head. "No, apparently not. I didn't even know she was gone either until she called me."

Even then I had the feeling that there was something she wasn't saying. Her body language and increased heart beat were both dead giveaways.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" I asked her, moving with her effectively blocking her attempts as she tried to get by me.

She shook her head, making sure not to look at me.

"Angela..." I started to say as I reached for her, hoping to get her to look up at me. "What is it?"

I waited for a minute or two, my attempt to get her to look at me and tell me what she was withholding failed.

"Alright then. Don't tell me," I said, not wanting her to feel pushed into telling me something she did not feel comfortable revealing.

I turned and started to walk the other way.

"Wait!" she called after me.

I stopped mid-step and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"Before they left, I might have overheard them having some sort of argument," she said quietly, slowly lifting her head up to finally look at me.

"Interesting," I thought to myself, walking back over to her. "What was it about?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure exactly," she answered. "All I heard was Bella yelling something about...her word's not mine..."I don't give a rat's ass what everyone else thinks. What about what I think?"

"Was that it?"

Angela shook her head. "After that she said something about she just lost her best friend and then it got quiet just before I heard what sounded like her crying."

"So she really did lose it then," I thought to myself.

"Alright, well, I should go find my dad," Angela said. "I think Bella's been on hold long enough."

"Oh, right. Thanks for telling me, Angela," I said, offering a smile in her direction.

"You're welcome," she replied before taking off in the direction of where her dad was.

  **~eraseandrewind~**

I knew deep down that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but what I had just found out from Angela left me needing to know more. I waited until Mr. Weber excused himself with the pretense of having to use the bathroom and subtly followed him inside.

Despite the smell, I forced myself to not turn around and go right back out. I had a feeling that this was a conversation that I needed to hear. I had hope that somehow it could offer a miracle and fix everything that had become a tangled mess. If this phone call could do just that, then it would be worth smelling like a leech until I could shower.

I walked quietly up the stairs and around the corner where I propped myself up against the wall and focused on listening intently to the conversation between Bella and Mr. Weber. The first thing that I heard shocked me half to death.

"If you don't turn in the marriage license is the marriage valid?" I heard Bella ask on the other end of the line.

"Am I right in assuming you're talking about you and Edward?" Mr. Weber asked.

Bella was silent for a moment before she quietly answered, "Yeah."

Mr. Weber took some time to answer. "As long as you don't take his name or live together for a certain period of time, then without a marriage license, it won't be seen as a valid marriage by the state, since you won't have any way of receiving a marriage certificate and, or proving that you are together in a marital relationship."

Bella was quiet again for a moment.

Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Don't turn it in."

My eyes immediately widened and I pushed off of the wall, stepping closer, not sure if I had heard her right.

"Did I really hear what she said right?" I asked myself. "Alright, that really is not an excuse. Wolf hearing and all, there's no way to say I didn't hear that right," I answered my own question.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Mr. Weber asked, double checking.

Without hesitation this time, Bella answered, "Yes, yes I am."

Mr. Weber was silent in thought for some time. Then finally he sighed. "Alright. If this is truly what you want, then I won't turn it in."

I could hear Bella sigh a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Mr. Weber."

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied. "But, if you don't mind my asking..."

"Yeah?" Bella asked, her voice shaky now. "Go on."

"Why now?" he asked her. "Why didn't you back out before the ceremony?"

Bella was quiet for so long after he asked that I didn't think she'd even answer him.

"I was still in denial at the time," her raspy, tear-filled voice whispered.

Confused, Mr. Weber asked, "In denial of what?"

More silence came from the other end of the phone.

The next time she spoke I could hear her crying and sniffling uncontrollably, "I'm in love with my best friend."

Both Mr. Weber and I gasped at the revelation.

Then, despite her sobbing and sniffling, Bella started rambling on, "Or ex best friend. Probably the latter at this point. And I have no one else to blame but myself. I can't keep living a lie though. I know it's a screwed up time to finally realize it, but better late than never, right? I just can't actually allow myself to be legally married to Edward when I'm in love with someone else. I just...I just can't."

Before Mr. Weber could say anything else, Bella hung up.

I couldn't believe what I had just overheard. My mind was completely blown. Bella's actions up until now had all pointed to her being completely for becoming a vampire. But now...she was in love with Jacob. I really didn't know what to think or believe.

But what I did know was that I had to find Jake and replay this conversation to him, as soon as possible. I had to do this before Bella tried to call him. If he ignored her calls or hung up on her, he would possibly ruin any chance of getting a happy ever after with her.

  **~eraseandrewind~**

After overhearing the phone call between Bella and Mr. Weber, I bolted straight out of the house. My intent was to go into the woods, but I didn't get that far. My ears perked up, the voices of Edward and Alice were carried by the wind towards me. I stopped where I was and listened.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Alice shrieked.

"You didn't see her choose to run away?" Edward asked.

"No, I was trying to give you two privacy so I stopped focusing on you," Alice answered.

"Even then, you should have seen one!" Edward spoke in an accusatory tone.

Alice scoffed and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at him. "I can't decide what visions I can and can't have."

"You just said..." Edward started to say.

Alice cut him off immediately. "When I'm focusing on someone, I can sometimes get visions depending on what they've decided," she hissed, the irritation evident in her tone. "Geez, Edward. We have already been through this before."

"Well, sorry if I'm not in the mood to remember something like that at this moment in time," he hissed right back. "My main concern right now is where did my new wife of only a few hours take off to?!"

Alice sighed unnecessarily and with exasperation. "I'm sure that she didn't make it that far, Edward."

"She has my wallet, Alice!" Edward all but snarled.

An eery silence took place between them. But it didn't last long.

"How much money did you have in your wallet, Edward?" Alice asked, her voice dangerously low.

Edward answered a few moments later with hesitation, "The usual."

In the next moment a sound that could only be compared to a bomb going off followed by a thud that just about shook the ground could be heard.

"You idiot!" Alice exclaimed. "She could be anywhere at this point!"

I could only guess that those were the sounds of Alice kicking Edward's ass. That could only mean that Bella having Edward's wallet was major. I had to get to Jacob now so that I could show him all of this. He would be the one to know where she was above anyone else. He had to find her before Edward and Alice did. I just had to convince him that Bella was worth it, that there was still hope...for him and her both.


	3. What To Believe, What Not To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jacob thinking about all of this? Also Bella calls Jacob. Will he answer the phone? And will Seth get to him with the conversation replays in time?

**~Jacob's POV~**

_Not too long later in La Push..._

In a few hours time, I had vented my anger on trees and whatever else in the woods before deciding to head home. It was the only place I could be alone for now, the pack would come searching me out soon enough. I wasn't ready to deal with anyone yet, it was the reason that I had run in the first place.

The emotions coated my insides like molasses...anger, rage...betrayal, they kept cycling through me.

After everything I had done for her...

After I put my life on the line for her...

After I went against the pack a countless number of times for her...

What did I get in return?

There was no thank you, all I got was a knife plunged in my heart and the wedding was the final act of this play. She married that bloodsucking leech and twisted the knife in my heart while she did. She should have just stabbed me in the back while she was at it, it may or may not have stopped all these feelings that I was having.

At this point, I wasn't really sure of anything anymore. All I did know was that I was done. I was done with Bella. I was done with all of her lies. I was just completely done. I was doing now what I should have done a long time ago. I was giving up. I didn't want to be that person, but what else was there for me to do? I didn't have it in me anymore to fight for what I now saw was a lost cause. Bella had made up her mind...there wasn't anything I could do to change it, either.

I was done with her and anything remotely that had to do with her. While I had been in the forest, I decided to cut her out of my life...it was time to move on. It wouldn't be easy, but I would somehow manage. I couldn't keep doing this...to myself, to my dad, to the pack. I just simply couldn't. It was taking too much of a toll on me and everyone around me. I can't even begin to believe that I had let it go on for as long as I had.

But that was then, this is now.

I stepped into the house and as if on cue, the phone rang. I paused, half inclined to leave again as I listened to it ring repeatedly.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" I asked myself out loud.

Curiosity won out, and I picked up the phone while still battling internally with myself as my hand wrapped around it to pick it up.

"Hello," I spoke hesitantly.

I heard someone breathing on the other end, I recognized it right away.

"Jake," she said, her voice shaky.

Immediately, I hung up without saying a word.

My decision to cut her from my life was still too new. I couldn't suddenly let her back in it after I had made a decision to cut her from my life.

"No, no," I told myself. "Stick to your guns, Jake."

I turned away from the phone and started towards my room. The phone rang again, stopping me in my tracks. This time instead of answering, I leaned against the wall and waited for the answering machine to pick up.

"Jacob, please...pick up and listen to me," she pleaded with me. "This is ridiculous," she whispered, then paused before continuing. "Okay, maybe it's not," she corrected herself followed by a sigh. "I deserve this...after everything that I put you through," she admitted, her voice breaking a little.

"Well at least we can agree on that," I grumbled while leaning back, my head resting gently against the wall.

"I don't blame you for ignoring me. Hell, at this point, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me...I am hating myself right now. All of this...it's been pure hell."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said replying to what she was saying without her even knowing it.

"It took me so long to realize the truth," she stopped again.

I could hear her trying to hold back sobs.

"But, it's too late now," she whispered in a defeated tone. "I'll just..." she trailed off, once again. "Yeah, I'll just hang up now," she said before doing just that.

I turned back around and walked over to the couch, sitting down and placing my head in my hands.

"Maybe I should have answered the phone," I thought to myself.

The phone rang again just when I sat down.

"You know what, no," Bella said, her voice no longer revealing that she'd been on the verge of crying only a minute or two before. "I'm gonna say everything that I have to say, whether you're listening or not."

She had always been stubborn.

"I just can't give up without a fight," she declared. "I guess I know how you felt all those times now. And it sucks, it really does suck. You didn't deserve all the pain and suffering...but I do, I completely deserve it."

There she went with her guilt again. She always had a tendency of blaming herself for everything wrong. Not that she wasn't to blame for this now, but still.

"I never realized how bad I was hurting you..." she said, her voice back to showing signs of tears to come. "Until now," she finished her previous train of thought. "I'm so sorry, Jake...so incredibly sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that, I really didn't."

After that, I heard a click signaling that the call had been ended.

I waited since I knew she would call back again. Surely enough, she did just seconds later.

"Me again, but I'm sure you already knew that," she joked, halfheartedly. "God, Jake..." She sighed as silence came over the line. "It's just...I'm just...what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just say it to you?" she asked, beginning to get frustrated with herself.

Whatever it was that had her tongue-tied seemed important to her and was causing her frustration.

"Jacob, I...it took me so long but watching you get dragged away from me earlier today...oh, god," she spoke, her voice shaky once again. "My thoughts and emotions just went crazy. It's like reality finally crashed down upon me. It's like my eyes were finally opened. They were opened to what life would be like now. That my life would be without you from now on."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"And that thought...that knowledge of what will be...oh, Jake...I can't..."

With that she hung up.

Can't what? Can't choose life? Can't choose the better choice? Yeah well...what's new? Certainly not that.

It's always the same with her...I've come to expect it, I was second best in her eyes. Nothing with her honestly surprises me anymore. She's become predictable..someone I don't know anymore. The Bella that I knew was gone...replaced by a complete stranger.

She's not my Bella.

She's not even Bella's Bella.

She's Ed...that leeches Bella now.

And it made me absolutely sick just to think about it.

I waited for her to call back again, but this time another call never came.

Once I realized that she wasn't calling back, I went to my room and hoped sleep would offer me an escape, even if it was just for a little while.

**~eraseandrewind~**

Sleep had almost claimed me when I heard someone pounding loudly on the front door.

"Jake!" I heard someone's muffled voice yell from outside. "Jacob!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, getting out of bed, frustrated by who ever it was and their bad timing.

Before I even stepped out of my bedroom, the front door banged open.

"What the hell?!" I hissed as Seth quickly ran in.

"You need to come out here and phase now," he said in a frantic tone.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why?"

Seth sighed exasperatedly and shook his head, ignoring my question. "Now, Jake!" he exclaimed, turning back to run outside. "I have something important to show you!"

Apparently whatever it was couldn't wait.

"Come phase now!"

"Don't rush me," I snapped. "I'm coming!"

"Not fast enough!" Seth yelled back, heading straight for the woods.

I shook my head and followed him to the woods. "This better be good," I told him, glaring an imaginary hole into him.

Seth nodded his head in understanding. "Believe me, it is," he assured me.

"For your sake it better be," I thought to myself before phasing.

 

**~eraseandrewind~**

After Seth had replayed the conversations he'd overheard between Bella and Mr. Weber as well as Alice and Edward, I was at a loss as to what to think.

How was I suppose to know that she really meant everything that she had said? How was I suppose to know that she wouldn't suddenly change her mind again in a day or two? So many questions plagued me but there were no answers.

I had no idea what to do with what Seth discovered. I wasn't sure if I trusted it...or her, not after she had led me on...lied to me and broken me emotionally over and over again. If I believed her...how was I to know that she wouldn't hurt me again.

Then there was the matter of Edward and Alice? What would happen if they got to Bella first?

If Bella was being honest and really regretted her choices, that she was in love with me, not the leech...would they sway her again? Would they prey on her weakened state so that she'd change her mind again and suddenly be back in love with Edward?

There were so many possibilities, mostly bad, but some good.

It didn't help any that I was so confused and didn't know what to believe or what to do.

Before I made a final decision about what to do, I needed to talk to someone...someone like my dad.


	4. Is All Hope Really Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jacob doesn't answer her calls, Bella takes it as all hope for her is lost. But then she meets a woman who may be able to restore her hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Lose Your Love by Vanessa Hudgens

**~Bella's POV~**

_With Bella after the failed phone call attempts..._

Call after call, Jake wasn't answering the phone. I had no way of knowing whether or not my messages were being heard. For all I knew, I was just spewing my feelings to the air. The messages would probably be deleted once someone found out they were from me. But, I deserved as much.

I guess I should just call it how it is. Happiness with Jacob was just a pipe dream, my pleas for forgiveness falling on deaf ears. I had waited too long to begin listening to what my heart had been saying to me all along...it was always Jacob, but I had let it slip through my fingers and pass. He was lost to me now and I had no one to to blame but myself.

The consequences of what I had lost because of my foolishness slammed over me like a tsunami and I was drowning, unable to breathe. My chest was becoming tight, harsh pants rushed past my lips as I felt the walls of the room closing in around me. I was having a full out panic attack. I just needed to get out of here, and quick.

I slammed the phone back into its cradle with urgency and bolted for the door. I needed fresh air; the room, coupled with my mistakes, was threatening to swallow me whole if I didn't get out now.

The second I got through the bedroom door, I cursed myself for asking for the Grand Suite; it was filled with doors. Single doors, double doors...door, door, door. What the hell was I thinking asking for this suite? Oh, right...it was for in case Edward came looking for me, doing the unlikely thing, I had checked into the most expensive room to hide out in.

I felt like I was running through a maze on my way to escaping the suddenly suffocating room. Single door, take a left, double doors, run forward, take a right, another set of double doors...finally freedom! I can breathe again! It took every fiber in my being not to fall forward and hug the floor.

"That would not raise questions at all," I thought to myself.

Quickly composing myself, I started walking down the hallway to the elevator. By time I got to the elevator, I had decided to take the stairs. Going down fourteen floors stuck in a confined space...yeah, I'll pass. I'd rather not return to panic mode and a cramped elevator would make me do just that.

Having to go down fourteen flights of stairs, it  took me awhile to make it down to the lobby. My feet and legs were protesting against the extensive work out that they weren't used to me putting them through. I walked straight into the hotel's conjoining restaurant, Studio 1000, and plopped down into the first chair I saw, intent on resting my aching muscles. I should have paid attention because the table I sat at was already occupied.

"Good one, Bella," I thought to myself. "I'm sorry," I apologized, moving to get up and go find my own table.

"No worries," the woman who was already at the table assured me. "You don't have to go," she told me, bookmarking her book and closing it.

I looked over, trying to read the look on her face to figure out if she actually meant that or not.

"Are you sure?" I asked her hesitantly.

She smiled and nodded her head yes, placing her book on the table in front of her. "I don't mind the company."

"Umm...okay, thank you." I smiled back at her, sitting back down.

The woman, who looked to be middle-aged, leaned forward reaching her hand out. "I'm Anna," she introduced herself.

I shook her hand. "Bella."

"It is very nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied. "So what brings you here?" I asked, making small talk.

I assumed that since she had closed her book and told me I could stay that she was friendly enough to talk to.

"I'm on my honeymoon," she answered cheerfully, taking me completely off guard.

What were the chances?

"Ok, Bella. Just stay calm," I coached myself. "It's just a coincidence. No big deal."

Taking a deep breath that I hoped Anna wouldn't notice, I put on my best half fake, half real smile and smiled at her. "Congratulations!"

She grinned in return. "Thank you, Bella."

"Of course, it's definitely something to celebrate," I said in the most cheerful voice that I could muster.

"Yes, it is. My new husband is wonderful." She beamed.

"I'm sure he views you the same way," I replied.

All the while, I was thinking to myself, "Yeah, look who's talking...the run away bride."

"So how about you?" Anna asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned since I hadn't been really paying attention to her.

Anna nodded her head in the direction of my hand. "Your ring," she said. "Are you married, too?"

I looked down and realized that I never took of Edward's ring. "Oh...umm...well, I..." I trailed off, quickly removing the ring and placing it in my jeans pocket. "I just forgot to take it off."

Anna watched my actions intently. "Everything okay?" she asked when I looked back up at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I lied...the words rolling off of my tongue like slick oil. It was a simple lie told everyday by billions of people but it left a sour taste in my mouth. "Everything is just fine."

She looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" she asked, double checking. "I mean, I don't mean to pry, but I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

"Was she for real?" I asked myself. "I just met her. Am I really suppose to just spill my guts to a complete stranger?"

Telling my sob story to someone I had just met was not something I really cared to do, so I changed the subject.

"Not to be nosy or anything...but if you're on your honeymoon then why aren't you with your husband?" I asked. "What a dumb question. Seriously, Bella?" I scolded, internally kicking myself. "Good going. Now you just might have to tell her your sob story. I mean, personal business for personal business, right?"

Anna sighed, and answered, "Poor guy got sick."

"Oh, that's not good," I said, giving her a pity smile. "On your honeymoon, too."

"Yeah," she replied sadly. "He's asleep right now, so I decided I'd come down here and read for a while."

"Oh, okay."

Despite my hoping that she would forget the path of the conversation from seconds before, Anna asked, "So did you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"Nope, not at all," was what I wanted to say. But then I got to thinking about it.

"It usually helps if you can vent to someone," she added as an afterthought, which just so happened to be the same thing that I was thinking.

"Alright, so maybe it wouldn't hurt," I thought to myself.

After all, I would probably never see her again after tonight. But at the same time...and here come the cons. After giving it more thought, I was dead set on nicely saying "thank you, but no thank you. "What came out was not what I originally intended to say.

"You'd probably think I am a pathetic excuse of a human being."

Thinking and speaking down about myself wasn't good but after everything I had screwed up lately...my opinion of the person I had become wasn't very high at the moment. I couldn't change any of it...okay well I could, but I didn't know how to fix everything.

Anna shook her head and waved her hand in a motion that went along with her words, " Nonsense, I'm sure you're nothing of the sorts."

"You say that now," I said quietly.

Anna leaned back in her chair, making herself comfortable. "Why not let me be the judge of that?"

I sighed. "Alright, fine," I said, caving in. "Let's give this a try."

Anna crossed her arms and smiled at me. "I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk."

"Alright, here goes nothing," I told myself as I took a deep breath and began explaining. "Well, I sort of got married today, too."

Anna raised an eyebrow at me as she curiously asked, "Sort of?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sort of."

"Did you change your mind at the last minute?" she wondered out loud.

I looked down at my hands and whispered, "More like I changed my mind after the last minute."

"What do you mean by that?"

"No going back now," I thought to myself. "Well, I said my vows and everything. But then..." I paused as I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "No, not here. Not now."

Anna leaned forward and placed one of her hands over mine in a comforting manner. "Take your time," she said, her tone warm and soothing.

And I did.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, I took a deep breath and finished my last train of thought, " _He_ came back. Everything seemed fine until then."

"Who's he?" Anna questioned.

"Jacob...My Jacob," I answered sadly, quickly correcting myself as a wave of pain tugged at my heart. "Or he used to be my Jacob."

I couldn't say anything else because I was now full on sobbing.

"I just really want my Jacob back," I thought to myself.

It took every fiber in my being not to curl up in a ball right there in the chair I was sitting in and just cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

Anna waited patiently for me to get myself back together and continue.

Minutes passed before I calmed down enough to go on with everything that I needed to vent.

"When he returned something happened that made me finally realize that I can't be married to Edward when I'm in love with him," I whispered. "I'm in love with my best friend," I said more confidently. "But because of the circumstances surrounding the guy I married and my best friend, I knew it was too late to do anything to fix the mess I made..."

"So you ran," she finished for me.

I looked up at her and nodded my head. "Yeah, I did." Confused by her finishing my thought for me, I asked, "How did you know that?"

Anna gave me a brief smile before leaning forward, closer to me, and confessed, "Because I was you at one point."

I was both surprised and confused by her confession. "You were?" I asked in shock. "How so?"

Anna told me that this was her second marriage.

I was shocked when she told me her story. It was so weird how close it was to my own.

Anna explained how she had been a similar version of me once upon a time. She regaled her tale, how she had married her Edward but unlike myself, she failed to realize as quickly as I had that it was her Jacob she belonged with. Luckily, she came to her senses and realized her heart wasn't in the marriage. Sure it wasn't easy but she refused to give up on making things right with her and her Jacob. After she poured her heart out to him, he had given her a second chance. Now they were happily married and on their honeymoon.

So many questions were running through my head after she told me her story.

What were the chances that I would actually meet a woman who had once been in the same position I was in? Was this some sort of sign from God? If it was, then what exactly was I being told? That I shouldn't give up? That I should fight tooth and nail for Jacob? That I should fight to fix my mistakes even if I died trying?

I thought about it for a while, weighing the pros and cons of each question. I finally came to the conclusion, after giving it some much needed deliberation, that meeting Anna, who had a story so much like mine, was a sign. Whether it was from God...or from the ancestors of Jacob's tribe, it was a sign nonetheless. There was a reason I met her today when I was so close to just giving up. Meeting Anna, today...now of all times, gave me hope...she reminded me to never give up hope.

If I walked away from this with learning anything from Anna's story, it was to never give up...no matter how hard it may seem. I knew what I had to do...I would do whatever it took to get Jacob to listen...to me and to what my heart wanted...no, what my heart needed most. Him. Always him.

I had come to the conclusion that I would fight for him just like he had fought for me time and time again. This wasn't over.


	5. Tough Love Never Hurt Anybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob still isn't sure about whether he should believe Bella or not. Seth is afraid that Jacob is going to ruin his chance at happiness by acting like that, so he confronts him about it.

**~Seth's POV~**

_In La Push at the time as Bella's talk with Anna..._

After replaying what I'd heard to Jacob, I got a front row seat to the swirling mass of thoughts in his head. He must have forgotten that I was still phased in with him as he didn't attempt to control the racing thoughts. His biggest concerns were that this was a lie, that Bella was saying this now only to change her mind later. He was scared...mainly fearing that she would hurt him all over again. On the other hand, he was worried that she meant every word about her change of heart, and that Edward and Alice would get to her before he did.

He was at war with himself, one part of him wanted to find her, to find out if her words were true or not. The other part of him wanted to continue on his vow, to completely remove her from his life. He was split, his heart and mind combating one another for supremacy in his decision. He struggled, an internal tug of war that left him lost as to which side to choose and stick with. Stay here and pretend like nothing had changed, or go find Bella and find out the complete truth? Those were his only two options, at least that's what he had convinced himself to believe. He had to decide..this would make or break his very being, one way or another.

I heard one last thought of Jacob's, that he needed to talk to his dad for advice, before he phased out.

Paul and Jared phased in just as Jake had that last thought and was gone.

_"Talk to his dad about what?" - Jared_

_"Seth, do you know something that we don't?" - Paul_

_"No, I don't know anything!" - Seth_

I phased out before they could get any more information, pulled on my cutoffs, and went in the direction that I'd seen Jake go.

This was just great...now, I would have to somehow convince Jacob to go find Bella

"Paul and Jared would probably have told Sam that something is going on by the time Billy did come home," I thought to myself.

If they knew what was going on, they would no doubt try and stop Jake from going.

Keeping that in mind, I quickened my pace, I had to catch up with Jacob. Time was of the essence, Jake needed to be on his way to find Bella as soon as possible. If he didn't go within maybe half an hour after our talk, all the obstacles that were working against them would succeed in keeping them apart and their happiness would slip through their fingers for good.

I would not let it happen on my watch, I couldn't let this fail.

Before the clock hit midnight, Bella and Jacob would be reunited...for good this time.

I would do absolutely everything to make sure that it happened, even if I had to confront him about it.

As the saying goes, "tough love never hurt anybody."

Although, with us having inner wolves maybe it would.

"Oh, well," I told myself. "It's a risk that I'm willing to take. There's too much at stake to just give up now."

**~EAW~**

Jacob was pacing back and forth in the living room when I got there.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked, walking into the house.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice full of confusion. "My heart believes her feelings changed and wants to go find her, yet my head keeps telling me that it's a lie...a trap, that I should leave it alone and keep her out of my life from now on."

"You mean give up?" I said as a statement rather than a question.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not once stepping off of his imaginary pacing line.

"Pretty much," he finally replied.

"You're gonna choose the former, right? You're not actually going to give up?" I questioned, not believing that he'd actually give up after everything he had gone through to try to get Bella to see what had always been right in front of her.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders in what almost seemed like defeat. "I honestly don't know, which is why I need to talk to dad."

"We don't have time for that!" I exclaimed. "There's no way of knowing where he is right now or when he'll be back. Not only that, but it's just a matter of time before Paul and Jared get to Sam and tell him that something is going on."

"What does that have to do with anything? So what if Sam knows something is going on? I couldn't care less!" Jacob snapped.

"If any of them find out what's going on, you know they'll try and stop you from going to find her!" I snapped back.

Jacob suddenly stopped pacing and turned to me. "Then maybe that's what I should do," he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as if to say screw it all. "Maybe the best thing to do is to leave it be and move on."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, shocked not believing Jake would say what I heard him say in frustration. "After everything you've done to try and convince Bella to choose life...to choose you, you're just going to give up...when she has come to her senses...wanting you...wanting life?" I asked, anger and disbelief at the mere thought.

"It's not as easy as you think it is," he retaliated.

"Actually, I think it is," I argued. "It's as easy as you make it."

Jacob shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

I scoffed at him. "Oh really? I don't."

"Do you?" he asked in retaliation.

"Yes, I do! Not that I should have to but need I remind you, my own sister was part of the mess created by Sam imprinting on Emily. I was there, you were...Jesus, Jake...we all witnessed the turmoil it created," I reminded him. "Heck, to this day we are still witnesses to the daily train wreck of that," I added as an afterthought. "When everything first went down, I was kept awake night after night by the sounds of Leah crying herself to sleep. So yeah, I do know...I may not have actually been through anything like it myself, but I do know something of it."

I watched Jacob, he was silent for a minute or two before speaking again.

"It's different when you actually go through it," he finally said.

I rolled my eyes with a huff of agitation.

"Dealing with stubborn people like Jacob should come with pay," I thought to myself. "Because this is just ridiculous."

Alright, I guess I had no choice but to pull out the big guns now.

"The Jacob I know would never just give up...he would fight for what he wants...for love!" I bit out in the sternest tone that I could, I wanted him to know that I was championing for him...and her both.

I would make sure that I had the last word before I left here.

Jacob glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"The Jacob that I have looked up to my whole life, would not walk away when she is practically on her hands and knees, begging for forgiveness...for one last chance to make it right."

"Seth, shut up now!" Jacob snarled.

"No! The truth hurts, doesn't it?!" I asked, not letting up. "My not shutting up is a good thing, I am not letting you give up...on her or yourself! Bella may have put you through a lot in the past but she's realized that and she's sorry for doing it. Hear her out, face to face before you make your final decision."

I would have stood a better chance talking to a brick wall...Jake was stubborn as a rock.

Hissing through his clenched teeth, Jacob repeated, "Seth, shut up now!"

"I'll shut up when you stop kidding yourself and give into what you know you want to do!" I yelled back.

Jacob was shaking to the point of near phasing. I knew it, but as long as there was the slightest chance that I would get through to him, I was going to take whatever he threw at me.

But Jacob wasn't going to give me the chance, apparently.

"Get out now Seth!" he demanded.

"No!" I yelled as I stood my ground.

"Get out before I throw you out!" he threatened.

I was about to protest when the sound of a car door caught my attention.

"Great, there go my chances," I thought to myself.

Hopefully Billy would pound some sense into his hard head.

I didn't want Billy to come in while Jake and I argued so I kept my mouth shut. I gave Jake one last steely look before I stormed out.

Billy was coming in the door just as I was leaving.

My parting words hung in the air after I spoke them to Billy. "Maybe you can knock some sense into your son's stubborn head before his last chance of happiness is gone for good!"

Confused as to what had just been going on, Billy asked, "What's going on?"

My only reply was the door slamming in my wake.

I phased the moment I hit the tree line, something I wished that I hadn't done.

_"Treaty line now, Seth." - Sam_

"Shoot!" I thought as I took off sprinting towards the treaty line.

As if everything wasn't already going to hell in a hand basket? Might as well add more to it.

**~EAW~**

When I got to the treaty line, I knew I'd have to answer to Sam. What I didn't expect was for...Edward and Alice to be there. I didn't have to be a genius to know that they came to see if Bella was here in La Push. Of course, this would be the first place they would look for her at. I really hoped that Billy got through to Jake and he gets to her first.

The second that Edward and Alice noticed I was there, they both turned their attentions to me.

" _Just what I need...to be the center of attention after all the trouble I just went through_ ," I thought, which ended up being an announcement to everyone.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward asked, glaring at me.

" _At home, where he's been for the past few hours." - Seth_

"You know where she is!" Alice accused after Edward told her my answer.

I shook my head no.

_"I don't know where she is, all I know is that she's gone." - Seth_

"I have a right to know where my wife is!" Edward snarled.

_"For the last time, I don't know where she is! Also, for the record, leech...she isn't your wife!" - Seth_

Edward was taken aback by that last part.

He turned to Alice, relaying what I had said, she looked just confused and taken aback as he did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked when he turned back to me.

"We were all there, they said the vows!" Alice shrieked.

" _Those v_ _ows don't mean anything unless there is a marriage license to prove that said vows were actually said." - Seth_

"What did you do?" Edward asked in an accusatory tone.

_"I didn't do anything, Bella did." - Seth  
_

"She would never do anything to ruin our marriage," Edward said, clearly in denial of what he must have known would happen sooner or later.

" _She would and she did." - Seth_

Edward opened his mouth to say something back, but Sam beat him to it.

" _Seth, explain now." - Sam_

_"My pleasure." - Seth_

It was my pleasure, indeed.

Everything was worth it as I watched the many different expressions cross Edward's face while I replayed the conversation Bella and Mr. Weber had in my thoughts. My personal favorite was the look on his face when he heard Bella say that she is in love with her best friend.

Once I had finished allowing the conversation to replay through my thoughts, Edward told Alice what he'd seen and her expression matched Edward's...both of them aghast.

" _Are we really suppose to believe that she had a change of heart that quickly?" - Paul_

His reaction wasn't shocking at all, he had made it known many times how he felt about Bella.

_"It's a little hard to believe." - Jared_

_"Is this what Jacob was going to ask Billy about?" - Sam_

I thought about phasing back human and lying but it was pointless, they'd already heard it.

I had no choice but to tell the truth.

_"Yes, he's not sure if he believes her enough to go after her in case she meant it or if he should stay and move on." - Seth_

The second I thought it I knew exactly what would happen.

" _It's too big of a risk. We can't let that happen." - Sam._

"We have to get to her first," I heard Alice whisper to Edward.

Apparently, she'd forgotten that we could hear even the quietest whisper.

It was instantaneous, her words ignited the race.

Who would win?

The leeches took off for Seattle and the pack thundered towards Billy's, intent on stopping Jake from finding his happiness.

May the best supernatural being win.


	6. Giving Happiness One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has a talk with his dad. Then he thinks about everything that Seth and Billy said. Will he finally go find Bella and talk to her?

**~Jacob's POV~**

_After Seth stormed out..._

Dad stared at the door that Seth had just slammed for a moment before turning to look at me.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

I didn't answer him, the tension still thick from my argument with Seth, I struggled to get control of my anger.

I couldn't speak yet, my mind was still chaotic with everything that had taken place in the past few hours.

I'd be lying if I said that some of the things Seth said hadn't gotten to me.

He was right...the Jacob he looked up to would never give up this easily, especially not now. The only problem with that fact though...I didn't even know if I had it in me to be that Jacob anymore. That Jacob was used to getting hurt over and over again, I didn't know if I could put myself out there like that anymore. If I were to do that and get pushed aside again...I truly believe that it would be the end of me, I just couldn't go through that pain again.

Which is exactly why I spent hours in the woods earlier deciding to move on and leave Bella...the old Jacob...behind. I had created a new version of myself in those few hours...the version of me that was willing to give up if that's what it took...even when Bella was very possibly regretting her past choices and wanting repentance for them.

I wasn't at war with just my heart and mind..the old me and the new me were clashing against each other and my soul was the battering ram between the two.

I felt defeated...trapped at a dead end with nowhere else to turn because of that.

I couldn't decide what to do...to go to her...or not...it cycled over and over in my thoughts.

Should I choose to go with the old Jacob, the one thinking with my heart...or the new Jacob, the one thinking with my mind?

I just didn't know...I was stuck between a rock and hard place.

I had my dad though, he'd know what to do...he had too. He always had good advice for me, he always did.

"The usual..." I finally was able to calm enough to speak, a sigh coming out as I sat down on the couch. "Bella..." I said quietly after a few seconds of my dad not saying anything.

"You and Seth were fighting about Bella?" dad asked.

I nodded yes, absently rubbing my face in frustration.

Sparing a glance in his direction, I could tell by the look of confusion that he was trying to figure out why Seth and I would argue about Bella.

"What about Bella?" he questioned, wheeling his chair over and stopping in front of me.

"He doesn't want me to give up on her," I answered.

"She's married now though," he said, bewilderment in his tone. "What's left to fight for?"

I shook my head and informed him, "She's not married, dad."

Not understanding what's going on, dad gave me an incredulous look. "What are you talking about, Jacob?" he asked. "I was there. She and that Cullen boy said their vows."

"Thanks for the reminder," I thought to myself.

I would just rather forget that completely. Although, now that it was mentioned...that is part of the reason why I don't just completely believe Bella's change of heart. Why couldn't she have realized her mistake earlier? Why did she wait until after she already said her vows to the leech to realize she was in love with me, not him? So many why's and yet little to absolutely no answers to them...much less the other countless questions I had.

"Yeah, they did say their..." I trailed off...yeah, I can't finish that thought, not gonna happen. "But, then she changed her mind," I finished with instead.

Dad continued to give me the same befuddled, shocked look. "Could you please fill me in on everything that you know?" he asked. "Because this is getting us no where," he added as an afterthought.

Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to tell dad everything that Seth had replayed for me earlier.

After I had finished telling him it all, he stayed quiet but the silence didn't last.

His next question shocked me.

"Well, what are you still doing here, then?"

It took me a minute or two before I had composed myself enough to answer him.

"I don't know..." I answered, my words mixed of half honesty and half lie.

My dad saw right through me, his eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Now, what's really holding you back from going to find her?"

I had half a mind to just end the conversation right then and there. But, I knew that doing so would only make things worse. Instead, I relented, admitting to him, "I'm afraid that I'll get hurt by her...again. If I did...I don't think that I would be able to bounce back from it this time."

Dad thought to himself for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. "That's understandable."

I didn't say anything.

After a short pause, dad continued, "Unfortunately, you have two choices. You either stay here and do nothing...give up, or you go give happiness one last chance...give your all one more time. I'm sure you know that already."

I nodded my head.

"Based on what you're telling me, either way you choose, there is the possibility that it won't go the way you hope. There is always a chance that you'll end up hurt again...son, that is just the way of life."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I cut in.

"I know," he said.

"This is hell...pure hell," I said, placing my head in my hands. "I'm at war with myself, my heart says go for it while my mind says stay and leave it alone."

"Whether you like it or not, you need to choose which one you're going to listen to," dad replied sadly. "You can't live the rest of your life trying to decide, by then, it'll be way too late."

"But, how?" I asked, looking up at him...pleading with him without words to somehow give me some direction.

He sighed, reading my expression as clear as day. "It's a chance you're going to have to take," he told me, genuinely speaking. "Will you listen to your heart and at least not have to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been? Or will you listen to your mind...which has been filled with so many different things by so many people and let what could have been slip through your fingers for good?"

I stayed quiet as I processed everything he was saying.

"Think about it, Jacob," he said, wheeling himself towards the kitchen. "Think hard you only get one more chance...one more choice," he continued. "Just don't choose the one that you'll come to regret."

**~EAW~**

After my dad had gone into the kitchen, I thought about everything that he and Seth had said. They both seemed like they were all for me going to find Bella, especially Seth. He had clearly convinced himself that if I didn't go after her, I would be making a big mistake. Maybe he was right, maybe I would be making a mistake if I gave up...it made me wonder.

Was I willing to take that risk?

Was I really willing to put what was left of my heart on the line for Bella?

Was I actually willing to give up?

The what if's plaguing my already cluttered thoughts, to try or not at least try to find out if she was genuine...over and over in my head.

Now that I really thought about it, did I even have a real reason to fear Bella's change of heart being a lie?

I mean...I wasn't anything like the leech, I was everything he wasn't. I wasn't dead, old, freezing, rich...rich...rich...I was caught on that word...but, why?

"Rich?" I asked myself.

Then I remembered...the leeches wallet..Bella had his wallet!

The light bulb in my head went off with the revelation.

It was crazy, after everything my dad and Seth had said to try and convince me to go after her, the one thing that actually made me get over myself and decide to go with my heart...the old me...was the knowledge of where she was.

I was the only one who could read Bella like an open book. I knew her better than anyone..maybe better than she knew herself sometimes. That definitely had me at an advantage, I would no doubt get to her before the leeches did.

They would look in all the wrong places, Bella and I knew they would. Which is why Bella would be in the unlikeliest of places. The walking corpses had no idea...they would search for her in all the run down, cheap hotels and motels. They wouldn't find her at any of them.

If they knew her at all, they would know that she would do the unexpected and pick the most popular, most expensive hotel there was. Time and time again proved they knew nothing about Bella, they only knew what they created...what they created her to be like.

I hated them for that...for trying to turn my Bells into their own creation. At the same time, if they had gotten to know her for her and not for who they wanted her to be, I wouldn't have the advantage that I do now. Maybe I am slightly grateful for them not taking the time to get to know her...just a little, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone...ever.

I stopped my inner ramblings and took off outside, heading straight for the woods. I phased the second I stepped into the trees, immediately being bombarded with the pack mind.

_"Jake! Don't go after her." - Sam_

_"Too late. I'm going." - Jacob_

_"She made her choice." - Sam_

_"She changed her mind!" - Jacob_

_"You don't know that for a fact." - Sam_

_"I'm willing to take that chance." - Jacob_

_"Haven't you learned anything by now?" - Paul_

_"Shut up, Paul!" - Jacob and Seth_

_"You're just glutton for punishment." - Jared_

_"Just ignore them, Jake! Go get her!" - Seth_

_"Thanks, Seth." - Jacob_

_"You're welcome." - Seth_

After that, I pushed them out of my mind and focused on getting to Bella.

**~EAW~**

It didn't take me long to reach Seattle because of traveling in wolf form most of the way. It had to be around midnight...or close to it, when I got there.

I found out which hotel was the number one in Seattle by asking around. I knew I'd find her at Hotel 1000. Once I got directions, I rushed as humanly possible there as I could.

I walked in and straight to the front desk, a woman greeting me there.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked with a smile.

"A friend of mine checked in here earlier but forgot to tell me what room they were going to be in."

"What's your friends name?" the woman questioned.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" I thought to myself. "She wouldn't use her last name..she wouldn't use Cullen either, would she? God, I hope not!"

I tried both names anyways.

"No, sorry...there's no one by either of those names checked in here," the woman said.

I huffed in frustration. "What other name would she..." I started to ask myself, and then out of the blue something clicked in my mind. "How about Black?"

She gave me a look that I ignored as she typed a name into the computer.

The woman at the front desk finally nodded her head. "Yes, there is a Bella Black checked in."

"Oh, thank god," I thought to myself, relieved. "What room is she in?" I asked.

Before the woman could speak or do anything, I caught a whiff of the familiar scent...strawberries and vanilla...my Bells, my attention was diverted to behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around.

I searched for her in the crowded lobby...luckily, I didn't have to look far before I finally saw her.

I felt a rush of many different emotions run through me as she looked up and our eyes met in an intense gaze.


	7. The Heart Knows What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment that you have all been waiting for...Bella and Jacob finally reunite! Also, Bella pours her heart out to Jacob in hopes that he'll forgive her.

**~Bella's POV~**

_The same time Jacob is at the front desk..._

After I had made the realization that I shouldn't give up, that I should keep fighting for Jacob and my heart, I decided that tomorrow I was going to go try and talk to him. If I went now, I was afraid what would happen, especially with how angry and out of control Jacob was when he was dragged away from the reception. It was clear that both Jacob and I needed some time to ourselves, to calm down before we came face to face and hopefully talked things through.

My stomach was flipping somersaults from nervousness as I thought about the possible outcomes that could happen once Jacob and I talked things through. It wasn't long before I decided that I needed a distraction, Anna obliged me happily by spending the next few hours together, talking about this and that. I was grateful that it was enough to keep me distracted from what could possibly happen tomorrow.

It was close to midnight when Anna's husband called to tell her he was awake and wanted her to come back to their rom. I was exhausted and once I found out they were on the same floor, I offered to walk up with her.

We only made it as far as the door that separated the hotel and restaurant before I stopped suddenly.

The second that I stepped into the lobby, I saw him standing there...my eyes filled with tears as I inhaled a sharp breath.

Anna noticed that I stopped short, also stopping with me and looked at me with worry. "Bella?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Jacob," I whispered, my eyes zeroed in on the lobby desk.

"What are you..." Anna gave me a confused look before she followed my gaze. "Oh," she said as realization dawned on her. "Is that him?"

The words were stuck in my throat, unable to speak, I nodded yes.

I saw Anna start to smile out of the corner of my eye. "All hope isn't lost then," she said.

I felt renewed hope as I watched him. "No, it's not..." I replied, a brief smile playing on my lips.

Jacob slowly turned around in the next moment and it was like a dam broke in me, my tears flowing freely.

Our eyes met, locked in an intense gaze, it felt like everything else fell away and time stood still. It took Anna nudging me forward to knock me out of my stupor and without a second thought, I broke out in a full out sprint across the lobby. I managed to get close enough without stumbling or falling, a small cry of his name tumbled from my lips as I launched myself into his open arms...into my Jacob...my sun...my home.

**~EAW~**

Somehow, we ended back on the 14th floor, I wasn't even aware what took place between the lobby and coming up to the room. I had obviously managed to push my shock and surprise away long enough to tell him what floor I was on. Unless the lady at the front desk or Anna told him what number my room was.

"Seriously, Bella?" I asked myself.

Jake was here now...holding me in his arms and all I could think about was how we got back to the room?

"Of all the things you could think about in this moment, that's the most ridiculous thing to think about," I thought as I internally rolled my eyes at myself.

Speaking of Jacob, I finally noticed he was carrying me. During my shock induced haze, he had ended up carrying me bridal style, the irony not lost on me, given that I had gotten...sorta...married. Even more ironic was that he was carrying me to the grand suite that I had requested when I checked in. I wouldn't doubt that it was used as in very similar ways to a honeymoon suite occasionally.

Ironic or not, I sure did like it.

"Now, that's better," I told myself with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked, causing me to jump since I hadn't been expecting him to talk to me so soon.

If he hadn't had such a good grip on me, I would have fallen and face planted, at least it would have been on carpet.

"Did I scare you?" Jacob chuckled, giving me a smile.

The feeling of happiness was short lived, his smile was lacking the sunny disposition that I was accustom to. Ever since he and I had gotten closer, after my ex left me broken in the woods, Jacob had a smile that I likened to the sun...he put me back together again. That particular memory used to tear my heart apart but now it was just another bump in the road for me. What ripped my insides apart now was the fact that I was face to face with the stark truth that my mistakes had destroyed Jacob's glow.

"Not really," I said dully, my own voice lacking just as his smile was.

Jacob opened his mouth as if to reply, but closed it and said nothing.

"Nice going, Bella," I scolded, mentally kicking myself in the head. "You broke him...congratulations."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked them back as sobs threatened to escape from my lips. The ball of emotion so thick in my throat that I was barely able to swallow them back. I didn't want Jacob to know that I was hating myself so badly..because of what I did to him, I did not deserve any pity or comfort...especially not from him. If anything, this was all my doing...I should be the one comforting him, I'm the one who broke him...he didn't break himself.

The knowledge of that didn't sit well with me, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Jake, put me down, please," I said quickly. "Now!"

I let out a breath of relief when he set me down moments later and we were right outside of the suite. My relief didn't last long when another wave of nausea rushed through me...my nerves had finally gotten the best of me. In a lightning quick move, I grabbed the room key from my front pocket, pulled it out, and quickly put it in the lock.

The key was immediately forgotten as I pushed the doors open and made a beeline for the bathroom. I just barely made it in time before I couldn't hold anything in anymore and my stomach was emptied into the toilet bowl. The contents of my stomach weren't the only thing I couldn't hold back anymore, my tears flowed down my cheeks freely. I went from keeping it together to losing it completely in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god no!" I exclaimed when I heard the sound of the room door closing, followed by Jacob's footsteps getting closer. "Don't come in here, Jake!"

My pleas lingered ignored in the air as Jacob did exactly what I didn't want him to do.

"Could this get any worse?" I asked out loud.

Apparently it could...the proof was in the fact that I got sick again seconds later.

I could feel Jacob's hands in my hair as he pulled it all back and out of the way for me.

If the situation wasn't as awful as it was, I would have found what he was doing so incredibly sweet.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing!" I cried, my grip tightening on the toilet bowl. I refused to lift my head...there was no way that I could let him see me like that anymore than he already had.

I know I deserved to suffer...but this? This was going too far, I was pretty sure. I would've much preferred to suffer silently rather than him seeing this.

"It's fine, Bells," I heard Jacob say.

"Aw, he called me Bells!" I thought to myself, only causing a whole new flood of tears to roll down my cheeks, making me a sobbing mess.

"Don't worry. I've got you," he said, managing to rub soothing circles on my back and hold my hair at the same time with just one hand.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him reach with his free hand and grab the hand towel off of its rack.

"Do you think you can sit up now?" he asked, while he turned on the water and got the towel wet.

I checked to see if I felt like I would get sick again, and I didn't, so I nodded my head.

I felt slightly better now...I just hoped that it would last.

"Please..please God, don't let me get sick again," I pleaded in my head. "I know that I asked to suffer but not like this...I do think I should suffer...just someway different!"

"Here put your arms around my neck," Jacob said, kneeling down and slowly helping me into a sitting position.

In my weakened state, I didn't have it in me to do so, but I powered through because I would rather not spend the rest of the night on the bathroom floor. After some rest and relaxation, I wanted to still talk things through with Jacob. I know I had wanted to wait earlier but now that he was here..that he had come to find me, I felt that I owed it to him. There was no need for the talk to be drawn out anymore than needed, the sooner that we had it and everything was clear between us, the better that I would feel.

Able to use Jake as leverage, I managed to stand up without falling back down on my butt. If I had been alone, there was no doubt that it would have happened. There was a silver lining to this epic disaster...even if it was just a little one.

He passed me the damp hand towel, which I gratefully took. I finished wiping my face, Jacob helped me to the sink so I could rinse my mouth out. The whole time I was doing so I was also cursing the fact that there was no mouthwash or toothpaste around. I would have to go and buy some tomorrow, depending on what came of the talk Jacob and I were going to have.

When I had finished cleaning myself up as best as possible, Jacob picked me up and carried me bridal style once more, bringing me to the bedroom.

With his extra strength advantage, he held me securely with one arm and pulled the covers of the bed down with his other.

I thought to myself as he deposited me into the bed and pulled the covers over me, "If Edward or anyone else had been doing this, I would have been protesting up a storm."

It was different with Jacob though...I didn't mind him babying me in a way. I guess it had a lot to do with me knowing that he wouldn't make a habit of doing so.

Once I was safe and secure in bed, Jacob turned to leave the room.

I immediately reached out from under the blanket and grabbed his arm before he could get too far out of my reach.

Jacob stopped short and turned around, his eyes trailing down to where I had hold of his arm.

"Stay," I whispered.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"Please," I pleaded quietly, afraid that he would deny me.

He was hesitant for a second before pulling his arm easily from my grip.

I frowned, my stomach feeling uneasy again as I feared the worst.

My fear died down in an instant, Jacob moved around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to me, choosing to stay on top of the covers.

"Thank you," I smiled briefly moving closer to him and then turning onto my side, my back facing him...I wasn't willing to get up close and personal with him until I had the chance to brush my teeth.

I barely heard Jacob's response, "You're welcome."

Apparently the talk would have to wait until later because I fell asleep not long after Jacob laid down next to me...the warmth of his body giving off a peaceful aura.

**~EAW~**

I woke up sometime later to find the bed empty beside me, Jacob wasn't there. I felt where he had been laying when I went to sleep and it was cold...I feared the worst, that he had left without us talking.

I shot up, looking around in a frantic manner for any sign that he was still there...items, scents...there was nothing.

"Oh, god!" I thought to myself as I swallowed hard, the lump working it's way back to lodge in my throat.

I threw the covers off and just about fell face first in my attempt to get out of bed quickly. Quickly righting myself, I ran out of the room, going room from room in search of him.

"Please, don't let him have left," I pleaded out loud. "Oh, god! Oh, god!"

I struggled to breath in my panic...I started to hyperventilate again.

I looked everywhere for him, yet...he was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't good...not good at all," I said, panicking.

Just as I was about to give up all hope and admit defeat, I heard the door open.

I paused, ever so slowly I turned myself around, my relief was like a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders when I saw Jacob standing there.

"See, you were worried about nothing," I told myself, breathing easy again.

Jacob scrutinized me and asked curiously, "Are you okay?"

"I was afraid that you left and wouldn't come back," I admitted, laying everything out on the table, so to speak.

Jacob shook his head. "Never," he replied. "I'll always come back."

My lips curved in a small smile at his words. "I want to hug you so bad right now but my breath is probably massively nasty right now, so I'm going to keep my distance until I can brush my teeth."

"Noted," Jacob chuckled in reply. "But, not necessary."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

He smiled, still not giving me my sunny smile but I could see a hint of it coming through as he held out a grocery bag.

Curiously, I walked over and took the bag from him.

"I had a feeling you'd want this when you woke up," he said.

I opened the bag and pulled out its contents. "Oh my god, Jake! You're a life saver!" I exclaimed running towards the bathroom. "I have never been more happy to see mouthwash and toothpaste in my life!"

I decided to make way for the talk that Jacob and I needed to have while I was brushing my teeth and using the mouthwash. I had no idea how to bring it up, so I started it when we weren't face to face, let alone the same room.

"Hey, Jake!" I called out.

"Yeah?!" he called back.

"I think we should go ahead and get our much needed talk out of the way," I replied.

I was met with silence.

"Jake?" I asked while I leaned backwards and looked out through the still open door to see if he was where I could see him. "Jake?" I called again.

I finished up what I was doing and walked out of the bathroom. As I turned the corner, I collided with his warm, hard body. I almost fell backwards from the impact but he quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me back upright.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry," he said, giving me an one word response.

I don't know how long passed as we just stood there quietly staring at each other.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"So," Jacob repeated back to me.

Nothing was usually awkward between the two of us but I could understand why it was at the moment.

"So, maybe we should talk and clear the air between us?" I suggested.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

I turned and walked over to the couch, hoping that Jacob would follow without me having to say anything, and sat down.

Jacob sat down next to me, moments later.

Before I allowed myself to chicken out, I got the ball rolling. I wanted to say what I had to say, get it over with as soon as I could because I knew it would be followed with a never ending amount of tears.

"I don't know if you were there when I called..." I begin, avoiding looking at Jacob by keeping my attention diverted to nervously wringing my hands together in my lap.

Jacob cut me off. "I was," he confessed.

His words made it feel as if someone had stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife every which way possible.

"It what you deserved," I told myself. "After everything you put Jacob through...you have no leg to stand on, so get over it and move on."

I swallowed hard. "So, you heard what I said then?" I asked, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

Jacob nodded his head. "I did."

Just as I had predicted, the tears began pouring from my eyes. "I meant everything I said," I hiccupped. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through...I'm sorry it took me so freaking long to figure out what you mean to me."

I had to pause and breath in and out a few times to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"I can't be without you, Jake," I admitted quietly. "I need you in my life. Somehow...someway, whether we're together as a couple or just friends. As long as you're here...or somewhere in my life, I feel..." I trailed off, the lump in my throat keeping me from talking any further for a moment. "I feel complete when I know you're around...in my life," I told him, sobbing uncontrollably, my voice cracking as I made my plea once more. "I need you in my life."

I was shaking so much from crying so hard.

I felt the couch dip down next to me as Jacob moved over towards me.

He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"The heart knows what it wants," I paused, taking a deep breath and leaned back just enough that I could meet his gaze...our eyes locked with one another. "Mine wants you," I whispered, not once breaking eye contact. "Please...give me another chance, Jacob, please...I promise, if you give me another chance...I will not screw it up," I pleaded, my voice layered in emotion. "It's you...I want you...I need you...you, you, you...it's been you all along," I cried out. "Please, Jake...please?!" My voice rasped as I poured my heart out to him.

My throat hurt, keeping me from saying anything else. My vision clouded and I broke eye contact to blink away tears. My eyes closed to keep any other tears from breaking free.

I felt myself being lifted and then placed back down.

I blinked a few more times then slowly opened my eyes and found that Jacob had placed me sideways in his lap.

"Jacob," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered back.

Exhaustion suddenly crept over me and I leaned forward, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Jake," I apologized again.

He rubbed comforting patterns on my back and kissed the top of my head. "I know you are."

For the second time since he had come to me, I fell asleep with Jacob's warmth surrounding me...inside and out.


	8. A Second Chance? Yes or No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's thoughts on everything that Bella told him. What will he decide? Will he give Bella a second chance? Or will he keep his newly built wall up and say no?

**~Jacob's POV~**

It wasn't long after Bella's confession before she fell asleep on my lap with her head resting against my chest. I sat on the couch for a few minutes stroking Bella's hair and holding her in my arms. Under different circumstances, I could very easily get used to this. The only thing standing in the way was whether or not I could find it in me to give her a second chance. I wanted to, God, I wanted to.

There was something holding me back, I couldn't shake the fear that still lingered, the fear that she'd change her mind again even after all this. It wouldn't be the first time. I needed the ultimate proof that it was me and me only, the declaration from her of three little words that I had expressed to her time and time again. She had yet to say those three little but important words to me on her own without something else or me paving the way for her to say.

It might make me selfish but I wouldn't...couldn't put my heart on the line for her again, unless she told me what I needed to hear.

It didn't mean that we couldn't try to be friends until then. I wasn't saying that it would be easy but it wasn't impossible either. As long as she was alive and breathing, I knew that I had time. My fighting for Bella was never was just about me being in love with her, it was very much on keeping her human. Now that she had decided to stay human because of me, according to her, my decision to cut her from my life was no longer an option.

There were pros and cons to my choice on giving her a second chance.

The pros: I would be with Bella and I would feel complete.

The truth of it all is I needed Bella in my life, just as much as she needed me in hers. It was with those thoughts that I realized something. No matter what happened in our lives, even growing up, we always made our way back to one another...I would have to speak to my dad about that and see what he could make of it.

The cons: There was always the chance that I could imprint and hurt Bella. I knew though, in my heart and very being, that I wouldn't. The only thing that would hurt me...no, it would break me, is if Bella left me again...if she did, I wouldn't survive it.

Even with the cons, I was sure that we could find a way to work everything out and find our way back together. I would rather have Bella around, rather than always wondering what could have been for the rest of my life. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? The words that I read somewhere stuck in my head at that moment..."it's better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all."

"Maybe I should sleep on it," I thought to myself.

I made up my mind then.

Bella and I could talk more about everything when we're both rested and we can figure out what to do together.

Carefully, I managed not to wake Bella up and got up from the couch. I looked down at her with a soft sigh while I brought her into the bedroom. I covered her petite body with a blanket before rounding the bed and crawling in next to her, choosing to sleep on top of the covers.

Bella rolled over towards me. "Jake," she murmured in her sleep.

I smiled and moved over closer to her wrapping one of my arms securely over her waist and pulling her into me.

Bella snuggled into me and murmured again. "My Jacob."

"Your Jacob," I agreed. "More than you'll ever know."

After hearing her say that I fell asleep with a sunny grin on my face.

**~EAW~**

I woke the next morning, feeling as if I was being watched. I knew without having to open my eyes that Bella's face was mere inches from mine.

Without opening my eyes, I grinned and said, "I can feel you watching me."

Bella was quick to jump on the defensive. "I'm not watching you."

I chuckled when I felt the bed move.

"Do you really think that rolling away from me will make me think otherwise?" I asked her.

"Think otherwise about what?" she asked in return playing dumb.

"Just admit it, Bells," I said, cracking one eye open to find she had her back to me now. "You were watching me sleep."

Bella shook her head in defiance. "No, I wasn't," she continued to needlessly argue with me. "Watching someone sleep is creepy."

"So does that make you a creep now?" I teased, moving closer to her.

I could hear her heart rate pick up the closer I got to her.

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking her right leg in a nervous manner.

"You sure about that?" I asked once I was close enough to her that I could rest my right hand on her side. "Because that's how you just made it sound."

"No...yeah...yes, I'm sure." She couldn't decide on just one answer. "You know what? Just...shut up!"

"Alright, but if I shut up then I'll..." I trailed off and before Bella could say anything or make a move in protest, I started tickling her sides.

Her first instinct was to scream before she tried to squirm away to get out of my ticklish hold that I had on her.

"J...Jake!" she called out. "St..stop i...it!"

I laughed. "Not a chance."

Bella squirmed some more.

After a few minutes, Bella somehow ended up straddling my lap and leaning over me, my tickle assault on her ceased immediately.

We stayed frozen in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, our eyes locked in an unbreakable stare.

Bella took a deep sudden breath and leaned down closer to me. "Jake," she breathed, her warm breath just slightly hitting my lips.

"Bells," I instinctively replied, propping myself up on my elbows to meet her halfway.

"Jake," she breathed out again.

"Bells," I whispered her nickname like a prayer.

We both moved our heads closer until we met in the middle, our lips barely touching.

Neither of us moved, until Bella closed the gap and I let her. Our lips met, effectively placing the rest of our talk on the back burner for now.

The kiss was gentle, electricity coursed through my veins as our mouths moved together in slow synchronization.

Bella caressed my lower lip with the tip of her tongue, experimenting, but never once asked for entrance to my mouth. I wanted so badly to part her lips with my own tongue but the kiss ended all too soon.

Bella seemed to get a hold of herself right then and pulled away from me as she realized what exactly had just happened.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she slapped a hand over her mouth, crawling off of me before I could stop her.

"Oh god!" Bella exclaimed, rolling off the bed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." she started to apologize, her back turned towards me.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "You don't have to apologize," I said as I walked around the bed and stopped in front of her.

She looked down at her feet to avoid eye contact with me. "Yes, I do. It's too soon to...I should have never..."

I reached my hands up and placed my hands on her shoulders. "It's fine, Bella," I assured her. "Even if it wasn't, I was the one to let you kiss me..."

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, her head shot up to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, noticing the slightly disgusted look on her face.

"You let me?!" she retorted, maneuvering her shoulders from beneath my grip and ducking to get out from being stuck between me and the bed. "Really Jake? You let me? That sounds so...Holy Crow!" She paced as she got herself worked up. "Saying it like that makes it sound like I forced the kiss on you and you just went along with it..."

"I didn't mean it like that," I said quickly. "I meant that I didn't try and stop the kiss," I corrected myself.

"Is that suppose to make it better?" she asked, turning back towards me with a scowl on her face. "You kissed me back," she pointed out.

We stood there quietly looking at each other until I broke the silence with a roar of laughter.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"If this is the most we have to worry about fighting over these days...I have a feeling we'll make it through anything."

Bella gave me a look of confusion before my words finally sunk in.

"Wait, are you saying that..." she trailed off, looking at me with eyes wide from surprise. "Are you giving me a second chance?"

"Well, sort of," I answered honestly.

She frowned. "Sort of?"

I nodded my head. "There are some things we need to discuss first."

Bella took a deep breath. "Okay, that's fine."

"Alright, we can discuss things over..." I paused and looked around the room for a clock. "Lunch."

"What?" she asked.

"It's after noon and I'm hungry so we can talk about things while we wait for our food," I answered.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "When aren't you hungry?"

"Exactly," I laughed.

"It'll be my treat," Bella said with a sly grin, grabbing something off of the nightstand that I quickly realized was the leeches wallet.

"I thought you don't like taking from charity?" I joked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I can break my own rules every once in a while."

I chuckled. "Yeah, apparently so."

**~EAW~**

An hour later, we were sitting across from each other while we waited for our food. Neither of us had any idea how to start the much needed conversation, so instead we sat in awkward silence. In the past, our conversations came easy but now, my guess is because of our situation, having a conversation wasn't easy for us. It felt awkward and painful, I hated how it had come to this.

Bella surprised me when she was the first to break the silence. "Obviously this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Nope, it isn't at all," I agreed.

"Alright, so let's get somewhere then," she said, leaning forward and crossing her arms on the table. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

I took a deep breath before I answered. "After giving everything some thought..." I trailed off.

Bella's heart rate increased, her nerves no doubt getting the best of her as she waited to hear what I had to say.

I quickly finished my train of thought to calm her down. "I need you in my life, too."

Bella sighed in relief, her heart rate slowing down back to normal. "I feel a but coming..." she said quietly after sparing one glance in my direction. "I can see it in your eyes, rather...but what?"

This was one of those times when Bella could read me just as well as I could read her.

I nodded my head. "But..."

Bella sighed sadly. "I knew it."

"Let me finish saying what I have to say first before you jump to conclusions," I said.

"Okay, go on," she said, relaxing minutely.

"But," I continued. "I'm sure we're both aware that after everything that happened, we can't just pick up where our last time on good terms left off."

Bella didn't speak, she just nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I think it'd be best if we worked on rebuilding our friendship from the ground up before we start talking about being more than friends." I told her. "This way we start fresh."

Bella stayed silent for the better of five minutes but she was at least looking at me.

"We can do things together like we used to when we go back ho..." I started to say when it didn't seem like she'd ever say anything again.

Bella cut me off. "So, we'll start working on getting back to where we were after lunch," Bella smiled at me, leaning backwards in her chair. "We can go find something to do around here as friends."

"We're going to have to go home and face everyone sooner or later, Bells," I told her, knowing that that was what brought on her previous response.

Bella sighed. "I know," she said, less than enthused by the idea. "Just not yet."

"Alright," I replied.

"I just want to deal with one thing at a time, you know?"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Right now my main focus is us," she stated with a small smile.

"Agreed," I smiled back.


	9. The Chase Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Bella and Jacob's attempt to rebuild their friendship from the ground up turn out?

**~Bella's POV~**

After months of ups and downs for Jake and me, things were finally looking up. It was just me and him without anyone or anything to mess things up again between the two of us. No vampire ex-fiancé or his future seeing sister and definitely no pack of shape shifting wolves. I doubt they believed my change of heart, all the more reason that I was glad to not have them in the mix. This time was perfect to allow us to be just Jake and Bells again and we weren't going to take it for granted.

"I was wondering..." I begin, in hope to break the silence between us as we walked through the crowded streets of downtown Seattle, holding hands and just enjoying spending time together.

"Wondering what?" Jacob asked curiously, looking down at me.

"You know how I tend to over think certain things..." I bit my lip as I trailed off while I tried to figure out how to say what I wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Bells," Jacob urged. "You know that you can tell me anything."

I had to smile at the truth of that, giving a little nod in agreement, I gathered my thoughts and started talking. "Okay, it's just...it's bothering me that it seems our agreement to start over new is just because we can't stand the idea of not being in each other's lives," I admitted, I wasn't gonna hold anything back. 'It makes me wonder if that's the only reason why we agreed to restart."

Jacob stopped walking and abruptly pulled me towards a more private area of the sidewalk.

"You're right," Jacob said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "About what?"

"You over think certain things," he chuckled. "This happens to be one of those things."

"I figured it might be," I said quietly.

"We both know that there's more to what we agreed..." he trailed off before correcting himself. "To be honest, I don't even like calling it an agreement. If we call it an agreement, then where's the contract that we need to sign?"

I don't think he meant that as a joke, but I laughed anyways.

He gave me a look and my laughing ceased.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Jake nodded at my apology and continued. "We both know that we're working on rebuilding our friendship because we have something that can't be overlooked."

"Yes, I do know," I agreed with him.

What he said next had me wanting to run for the hills and not come back.

"It's because we love each other," he said to me.

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat brought on by his words.

I wanted to say, "Yes, we do love each other."

But all that would come out was, "yep."

Jake's face clouded with sadness, causing me to feel bad. It was fleeting as he covered it up with his sunny grin.

"When you're ready to say you love, it'll happen. I'm not going to force you to say it if you're not ready."

I nodded and smiled in acknowledgement to what he said.

"I'm not pressuring you to say it back or anything..." He paused.

"Oh, god. I know what's coming next," I said to myself.

"But, you know I love you," he finished his train of thought.

His words made me melt, I would never get enough of him saying that to me. They sounded so perfect coming from him.

"And, I know you love me, too...even if you can't say it out loud on your own yet."

"If he wasn't tied to the pack, he'd make an excellent motivational speaker," I thought. "He could convince me to doing anything."

I was trying to distract myself from the guilt that I felt for not being able to say the words out loud back to him.

"I might just be biased," I laughed half heartedly to myself. "Nope, that's not helping me at all."

I hated knowing that even though I had changed my mind and chose him, my inability to say those three words to him were a cause to his emotional pain.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. "I love him but for the love of God, why can't I tell him out loud?"

Let the mental ass kicking begin.

"I should have never brought it up," I said quietly.

"It's fine," Jacob said.

I shook my head. "No, it's not, we're supposed to be working on our friendship. I brought that up and now we're on more of a relationship level than a friendship level."

Jacob thought for a moment before his mouth took the form of a sly grin. "I know just the way that we can fix this."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

Jacob gave me one last grin before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself as I watched him in confusion.

He walked a few feet before he turned back around.

"What are you doing?" I called out to him.

He didn't say a word as he walked back up to me and extended one of his hands towards me.

I looked down at his hand and then back up to him. "Wha..." I started to ask.

He cut me off and jokingly introduced himself. "I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Jake! You're such a dork!"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "But, it worked."

His grin was a lot closer to the sunny grin that I had missed so much, I noted.

"Not much longer and it'll be back fully," I thought to myself.

I smiled and shook my head. "Yes, yes it did work," I agreed. "You're a dork, but you're a successful dork."

"If I'm a dork, then what does that make you?" Jacob asked.

"The normal one," I quipped without hesitation while trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"The dork would have to successfully disagree with that one," he said, throwing my own words back at me.

"You can't use my own words against me!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, I can...I just did," he stated proudly.

"Cheater," I accused. "Use your own words," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He reached out to grab me, I ducked under his arm and took off down the sidewalk. "Too slow!" I called back.

I never stood a chance. I could hear him gaining on me and screamed when his arms wrapped around me, causing my feet to leave the ground.

"You were saying?" he laughed.

I pouted. "You didn't give me a good enough head start."

"You better get used to it if you're planning on sticking around for a while," he said suddenly serious.

I wasn't surprised that he was throwing some tests at me here and there.

"Of course I'm sticking around," I smiled at him after he had put me down and turned to face him. "Not just for awhile, Jake...for life."

**~EAW~**

Not too terribly long later, we were at the top of the space needle. I was enjoying the view from above while Jacob was enjoying the all you can eat buffet paid by who else...but Edward. I was undecided whether I should be jealous or disgusted that he was already able to eat again when we had eaten lunch not too long ago. It had to be nice to be a bottomless pit when it came to food.

"The view of the city from here is phenomenal!" I exclaimed as I looked out the window.

"The view of all this food is better," Jacob said, his voice muffled from having a mouth full of food.

"Okay Shaggy," I joked, casting a brief glance in his direction. "Don't forget that Scooby isn't here to help you eat all of that."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You know just as well as I do that I can eat all of this by myself."

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't know if I should be jealous or disgusted by how much you can eat on your own."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a growing man."

"Boy who looks like a man," I teased.

Jacob gave me a dirty look and ignored me, his attention turned back to the plates of food that were in front of him.

"Just imagine having to cook for him in the future," I told myself. "Oh god...won't that be nice?"

"Bella," I heard someone call my name, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I looked around to see who called my name and saw Anna making her way towards the table.

I smiled. "Hey, Anna!"

"What are the chances of us running into each other at a restaurant again?" she laughed, walking up to the table with a guy, who I figured had be her husband.

"Apparently, very good," I laughed in return.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Bella, this is my husband, Matt. Matt, Bella," she introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a small smile.

"You, too," he replied.

Anna smiled and looked towards Jacob. "I assume you're Jacob?"

Jacob looked from Anna to me and then back to Anna. "I take it you heard quite a bit about me?"

Anna nodded. "You are correct."

"Our stories of how we got to where we are now are very similar," I stated.

My eyes were on him while I tried to figure out what he was thinking about me having told Anna so much.

"She's a keeper," Anna said, sparing a glance at Jacob. "I just wanted to put that out there."

When Anna looked back in my direction, I mouthed a quiet, "Thank you."

She shook her head yes and mouthed back a silent, "You're welcome."

As it turned out, meeting Anna was more of a Godsend than I originally thought.

"I would love to stay and chat but I finally talked Matt here into riding the Ferris Wheel with me," she said, obviously knowing when to back off before she went too far. "It was nice to see you again," she smiled at me.

"Likewise," I replied, smiling back.

"Hopefully, we'll meet up again before one of us checks out," she said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

She offered a smile in Jacob's direction. "Okay, well it was nice meeting you, Jacob."

Jacob waited until they were out of hearing range and sight before he questioned me, "How much did you tell her, exactly?"

I shrugged as I stole a fry from his plate. "Not too much," I answered, which was the truth. I didn't tell her what everyone in the situation was...now that would have been too much for sure. "You know...we should go ride the Ferris Wheel too," I suggested with the hope of changing the subject.

Jacob sat there while he stared at me in silence for a few seconds before he nodded in agreement.

I shrugged my shoulders and stole a fry from Jacob's plate. "Not too much," I answered, which was the truth since I didn't tell her what everyone in the situation was...now that would be too much. "You know we should go ride the Ferris Wheel after this, too," I suggested in hopes of changing the subject.

Jacob sat there and stared at me in silence for a while longer before nodding his head.

"Yeah, alright," he said. "Sounds like fun."

"Yes, it does sound like fun," I agreed. "Well, isn't this just great?" I asked myself. "Now I'd probably end up having to apologize to him for telling Anna more than he was comfortable with me telling." I sighed. "How was I supposed to know that he wouldn't be okay with me telling her? It's not like I could read his mind...no pun intended."

**~EAW~**

Approximately twenty or so miserable minutes later spent in silence, we made our way back onto land. Jacob hadn't spoken one word since asking me about how much I had told Anna. His silence spoke volumes, I knew he was stewing about all of that. It wasn't like I did it on purpose, I was venting in hopes that I'd feel better afterwards.

Jake was walking ahead of me as I bit my lip and followed.

"Jake, are you gonna say anything?" I asked loudly, having had enough of the silence.

No reply, he just kept on walking.

"Jacob!" I called after him.

Still no reply and he didn't miss a step.

"That's it," I huffed, running to catch up.

I didn't care that we were surrounded by crowds of people as I passed him and turned, stopping right in front of him. Everyone that was walking could move around us, I wasn't budging until I got some answers.

"Is this because I told Anna too much?" I questioned, my arms folded against my chest.

I had no other ideas why he was suddenly acting this way.

"No, it's not that," he answered quietly.

"Then what is it?" I asked feeling clueless and slightly agitated. "The same goes for you, Jacob. You can tell me anything."

Jacob sighed before giving in and telling me what was wrong. "It's not what you told her, it's what she said."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What do you mean it's what she said?"

"She said that you're a keeper," he said.

If I wasn't confused before, I was definitely confused now.

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing?" I asked with a frown.

I'd be lying if I said that that statement didn't hurt me. Why would that statement make him act like this? Was me being a keeper a bad thing?

Jacob shook his head. "No, of course it's not," he answered quickly when he realized how his statement has affected me.

"Then, what's wrong with that statement?" I asked not understanding how that couldn't be a bad thing.

"Everyone seems to have figured that out before me," he confessed.

"That I didn't expect," I thought to myself.

"It doesn't exactly feel good that while I was fighting with myself over whether to give you another chance or give up on you that everyone else didn't have to think it through. They knew that you were a keeper and that I should give you a second chance," he explained. "My dad, Seth, and Anna...they all knew and I didn't."

I heard him talking but didn't actually comprehend what he was saying after he said, "give you up."

"Had he actually almost given up on me?" I asked myself, not really knowing the answer.

I should have asked him that question, not myself.

I was about to ask him the said question but before I could, something behind him caught my eyes. My mouth snapped shut of its own accord, my eyes grew wide.

"They're here," I whispered to Jacob.

Jacob heard me loud and clear while he sniffed the air.

He growled once he caught their scent.

"Turn around slowly and start walking," he ordered quietly.

I nodded my head and did as he said.

"Just stay calm," he said. "Keep your heartbeat steady."

"Believe me, I'm two steps ahead of you," I replied, breathing in and out evenly to keep my heart beat at its normal pace.

"Get ready to run," he told me.

"Run?" I asked. "Why?"

"If I could smell them from here, then they can definitely smell me," he answered.

"Oh, right."

"When we turn the corner start running," he spoke quietly still.

"Does he already know the plan?" I asked, hesitantly.

Jacob shook his head and slowed down, stepping in behind me. I guess to momentarily block me from their view when I started to run.

"I'm blocking him from my thoughts."

"How?"

"Lyrics."

"Good idea," I said with a small smile.

"Alright, get ready," he told me as we got closer to the corner.

"Easier said than done," I thought to myself. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I whispered, took a deep breath just as we rounded the corner.

"Run!" he whisper yelled.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I didn't run nearly as fast as he did, it was no surprise that he easily kept up with me.

He quickly and quietly explained his plan to me. We were going to run together until I got tired and by then, we could split up. Edward and Alice would follow him since they were most likely onto his scent and not mine. He would lead them far enough away so he could phase. Hopefully he could get a hold of Seth, Embry and Quil. The latter two, he was sure would be understanding about mine and Jake's situation, unlike Sam, Paul, and Jared. He had another plan for when he got them to help but there wasn't any time to fill me in on that one.

Per the plan, we ran until I was breathless, ignoring Edward and Alice as they yelled after us. One would think that they'd take the hint when we didn't pay them any mind the first few times they called out at us. Apparently some just never learn.

Thanks to the crowded sidewalks, we were able to lose them momentarily.

"Yeah, this is where we part ways," I panted quietly, out of breath while leaning forward, placing my hands on my knees.

Jacob pulled me into an alley, out of the view of others, including Edward and Alice.

"Bells, you stay here for at least five minutes before heading back the way we came from," Jacob told me. "I'll continue leading them the way that we were already headed."

I nodded my head at his words.

"Alright, you go straight back to the hotel and stay there," Jacob demanded.

"I will," I promised him.

"I'll knock twice when I get there," he informed me. "Don't answer the door for any other knock."

"Got it," I assured him, while I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him gently.

When I pulled back, Jacob was standing there wide eyed.

"What was that for?" he asked with a goofy grin.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I felt like it," I smiled. "Now go before they catch up."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something else but then stopped himself.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said as he turned to leave the alley.

"If I don't then I'm sending a search party," I teased.

Jacob chuckled briefly and shook his head before disappearing around the corner.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, ducking just out of sight.

Now all that was left to do was wait for five minutes and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for next chapter; it's gonna be Rated M, so if you don't like then skip the second part of Chapter 10. Part 1 (Jacob's POV) will be Rated T still, but Part 2 (Bella's POV) will be Rated M.


	10. To Claim Or Not To Claim Is The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental slip up of Bella's leads to something big happening between Bella and Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erase and Rewind is officially rated E, so beware...skip Bella's POV in this chapter if you don't want to read the rated E scene.

**~Jacob's POV~**

I ran into the first wooded area that I came across, which was called Woodland Park. I gave one last glance behind me to see if the coast was clear, once I had seen it was, I undressed and left my clothes at the trunk of a tree.

I phased and the moment I did, I was bombarded with questions.

_"How's everything with you and Bella?" - Seth_

_"Did Bella really have a change of heart that quick?" - Embry_

_"Is everything sorted out between you two?" - Quil_

_"There's no time for questions. I need the three of you to help me with something." - Jacob_

_"Anything." - Seth_

_"What's up?" - Embry_

_"It's not like I have anything better to do." - Quil_

It took everything in me not to tackle him for that, now was not the time for sarcasm.

_"I was being funny." - Quil_

_"Haha, Quil. Real funny." - Embry_

_"What do you need our help with?" - Seth_

_"I need you to run interference." - Jacob_

_"Run interference for what?" - Embry_

_"The leeches found us." - Jacob_

_"That fast?" - Seth_

_"They must have followed my scent." - Jacob_

_"Of course they did." - Quil_

_"Is is safe to be communicating right now?" - Embry_

_"I lost them a couple of miles back. They shouldn't be close enough for him to hear us right now." - Jacob_

_"Okay, what do you need us to do?" - Seth_

_"Come meet me in Woodland Park and I'll explain my plan. We can't be phased for it to work." - Jacob_

_"Alright, we're on our way." - Seth, Embry, and Quil all said._

_"In the meantime, I'll continue to lead them farther away from the city." - Jacob_

I remained phased so that I could get away faster from them than I could in human form.

_"Oh, don't forget to bring a change of clothes. You're gonna be out in the open." - Jacob_

**~EAW~**

It was about an hour and half later when Seth, Embry and Quil met up with me. I could faintly smell the leeches when I sniffed the air. The wind was working in my favor instead of theirs. I was sure they had taken the bait and were still trailing after me. It was good that they hadn't figured out that Bella wasn't with me.

We all had stayed phased since I left my clothes at the tree trunk.

_"I need to get back to Bella but I can't on my own. They would no doubt follow me back to her." - Jacob_

_"What's your plan?" - Seth_

_"To spread our scent throughout the city." - Jacob_

_"In other words, to screw with the leeches' minds." - Quil_

_"If that's how you want to view it...then yes." - Jacob_

_"So all we have to do is walk aimlessly around the city?" - Embry_

_"Yeah, pretty much. " - Jacob_

_"Sounds easy enough." - Seth_

_"I'm all for messing with their minds." - Quil_

_"Trust us, we all know that, Quil." - Embry_

_"When we get back to the city, we'll split up." - Jacob_

_"You go first so we'll know which way not to go." - Seth_

_"Alright, let's do this." - Jacob_

We made our way back to the city together, I was sure that Edward and Alice wouldn't be expecting four of us. I had hope that distracting and throwing them off course would give me just long enough to put my plan into action. I needed to get back to Bella before she became too worried about where I was.

**~EAW~**

As far as I could tell, my plan was successful. I got back to the hotel after making a few zigzags through the streets, walking in and out of a few shops near the hotel just in case the leeches came around. I did this so that my scent wouldn't become a dead end at the hotel and clue them in on where Bella and I were.

I wasted no time in making my way up the fourteen flights of stairs, back to my Bella. It had only been a few hours since we had last seen each other but those hours had felt like years to me. I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer than I had already been.

I damn near sprinted down the hallway so that I could get to the room as fast as possible.

No sooner than it took for me to knock twice like I had told her that I would, Bella threw the door open and launched herself into my arms, right where she belonged...corny but it was true.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms tightened around my neck while she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"We should never be apart for that long ever again," she said, her voice muffled.

"I couldn't agree more," I replied as I walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind me.

"That is, until we have to go home," Bella stated, pulling her head back to look at me.

I knew what she meant without having to ask.

"It'll be fine," I assured her while I walked over to the couch and sat down with her straddling my lap.

"You don't have to lie to me," she spoke quietly, running her hands through the back of my hair.

I sighed and ran my hand lightly up and down her back. "They're not going to be happy," I told her.

Bella exhaled a small breath while she shook her head. "I didn't think they would be."

"They don't believe you really changed your mind as fast as you did," I informed her, rubbing soothing patterns on her back some more.

"I don't blame them," she replied. "With how indecisive I've been as of late..." she trailed off, looking away from me. "I don't think I'd believe me either."

A short silence fell between us.

"I don't care what they think," I said, breaking the silence. "All I care about is whether you and me are happy."

"Aw, Jake," she giggled with a small smile on her face. "You're so sweet."

I shrugged my shoulders and grinned my usual sunny grin for the first time in a long while. "It's the truth...I only care about what me and you think when it comes to our relationship."

Bella leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Our relationship?" she asked, her eyes showing confusion. "I thought we were working on rebuilding our friendship first?"

"Were being the keyword," I answered.

"What do you mean, Jake?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest after she had made sure that I had a good grip on her so that she wouldn't fall backwards.

"The more I think about it...the more I realize that we're way past the possibility of a friendship or starting over," I explained.

Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What are you trying to say, Jake?"

"I'm trying to say that the few hours we spent apart today only added to what I already knew," I paused before I could finish my train of thought.

"What did you already know?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't have it in me to just be friends with you anymore," I answered honestly.

Bella froze and her heart rate increased at my words.

I knew she jumped conclusions so I quickly explained further before she could freak out.

"Being friends isn't enough, I am pretty certain that it's not enough for you either," I explained. "I need more...you need more...we both need more, Bells."

Bella stared at me, still not moving.

"Bella?" I spoke her name in a questioning tone. "Say something...anything."

Bella's next move threw me for a loop.

She smiled.

She actually smiled.

"Jacob Black," she said with a grin. "Is this your own way of asking me to be your best friend and girlfriend?"

I was momentarily shocked speechless.

"Hello, Earth to Jake," Bella laughed, waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

Finally, I pulled myself out of my stupor.

"You didn't answer my question," she said while she crossed her arms once more.

"Were you faking me out just a second ago?" I asked her.

Bella gave me an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Yes, you do," I called her out on her lie. "You made me worry for a second just so you could say that, didn't you?"

Bella giggled at me. "You caught me," she said. "I knew what you meant the whole time, I was just stalling until I could come up with such a good question."

"I think it's safe to say that you're close to having the status of evil genius now," I teased.

"Who me?" she asked, playing along. "Never," she said, shaking her head.

"I guess we can say that we were going about this all wrong," I said.

Bella grew silent, her fingers splayed against my arms. "How so?" she wondered as she cocked her brow.

"Starting over as friends was never a true option for us," I answered. "Now us starting over as best friends who are in love with each other and a couple..." I trailed off momentarily.

"It's easier for us," Bella finished for me.

I nodded my head and grinned. "Exactly," I said before brushing my lips against hers lightly.

"Does this mean we're together now?" she asked after I had leaned back from having kissed her.

I shrugged. "Are you saying yes to being my best friend who is also my girlfriend?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Then yes, I'd say Jacob Black and Bella Swan are together now," I announced with a smile.

"Well, actually," Bella started to correct me with a sly grin. "As far as the hotel is concerned the correct announcement would be that Jacob and Bella Black are together now."

"I like the sound of that," I smiled back.

"One of these days it'll be for real," she said.

"One of these days it'll definitely be real," I agreed.

A comfortable, short silence fell between us as we sat there together.

"Now, we just have to break it to the pack that they're stuck with me," Bella said, bringing an end to the silence.

"We don't even have to tell them," I told her. "They'll figure it out on their own, especially when you start hanging around all the time."

"What would the fun in that be, though?" she asked.

"Is it supposed to be fun?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you have something in mind?" I questioned.

Bella shook her head. "Not really," she replied. "But, I did have a fleeting thought.."

"What was it?" I asked.

"That you could "claim me"..." she joked and bit her lip. "They'd have no choice but to believe my change of heart."

I couldn't believe I heard her right. There was no way that Bella..my Bells, would say something like that...is there?

Bella looked at me as she bit her lower lip once more when she saw my state of shock. I didn't think she knew that she was the one who put me in such a state.

I was proven right when Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion and started to ask, "What's wr..."

She stopped when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Did I really say that out loud?" she asked, her eyes wide as my own. "I'm sorry...I just.." she trailed off. "It just came out...I'm so sorry."

I shook myself out of my shocked haze. "No, it's fine," I assured her.

"I was just kidding, of course," Bella suddenly said while she climbed off of my lap.

"Of course, you were," I replied. "I knew that."

Bella stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom. "I'm just gonna go to the...yeah," she said quietly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

Everything had been going so well...until she had said... _that_. Things had just become crazier, if that was even possible.

**~Bella's POV~**

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?" I asked myself as I ran and locked myself in the en-suite bathroom. "Way to ruin everything," I blamed myself.

I shook my head with a sigh and walked over to the counter, I leaned forward against it and rubbed my face in frustration.

"I should have kept that last part to myself," I said aloud while I peered at myself in the mirror. "It's too late now..."

Could I mess things up anymore than I already had?

We'd only been dating officially for like a minute before I had to open my big mouth and ruin things.

I frowned and glared at myself in the mirror.

"Stupid! So stupid!" I scolded.

I pushed away from the counter and started pacing the expanse of the bathroom, biting my nails in my nervousness.

"What if my big mouth really did ruin everything?" I asked myself. "Oh god, this is not good...not good at all!"

In mid pace, I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

I abruptly stopped and turned towards the door.

"Bella?" Jacob called from just outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Nope, far from it," I answered in my head.

He sighed and pleaded when I didn't answer him. "Bells, honey...please answer me?"

"No, I'm too upset at what I said," I thought to myself.

"Bells, if this is about what you said..." he trailed off before he finished what he was about to say.

I could just see him, his forehead resting against the door.

I quietly walked to the door and rested my forehead against the door, just like I pictured him doing.

"I should have never said that." I whispered through the door.

"But...you did," Jacob murmured back.

"I meant it," I admitted to him and myself, going for broke.

I probably ruined everything with that slip, so why not admit that I was honestly all for it.

"Open the door, Bells...please?" Jacob said, his tone husky in a way that I wasn't sure what to make of.

I took a deep breath and reached down to unlock the door. I wrapped my hand around the knob but didn't twist it just yet.

"Bells, honey...open the door," he pleaded again.

His husky tone had left me feeling exhilarated and frightened both.

"Bells," Jacob said once more.

He didn't have to say anything else, I twisted the knob and finally opened the door.

I slowly pulled open the door and lifted my head to look at him.

My breath hitched when I saw the color of his eyes. They were not the usual brown color that I was accustomed to, they were black with what I could only describe as being that of lust. It was obvious that my admission about not actually joking and being serious about my earlier slip had started a fire of passion in him.

"Jake," I breathed out quietly.

Unlike the similar situation this morning, this time the feeling of butterflies filled my stomach while a tingly feeling ran up and down my spine. I knew this moment was unlike any that I had ever experienced in my life before, it would lead to something profound and life changing for the both of us.

Jacob's eyes flickered to my lips before they shifted back to my own eyes.

"Oh yes, definitely life changing," I thought to myself, biting my lower lip.

Jacob growled, making me jump.

I glanced back up to him and found his eyes glued to where I was biting my lip.

I swallowed hard and let go of my lip.

Jacob growled again.

I was very aware that I now, without a doubt, was in the presence of a different Jacob than the one I knew so well...this was Alpha Jacob.

I stayed frozen in place as Jacob stepped closer to me. There was no way I could move...even if I wanted to, my feet felt as if they were glued to the floor.

"Jake," I whispered as he wrapped his fingers around my waist and lifted me up to his height.

A gasp tore from my throat when he turned to the side, my body pressed up against the door as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hardened length pressed against the apex of my thighs.

The feeling that came from that was new and shocking to me, it made me try and squirm out of his grip. I unintentionally ground against him when I tried to get away and a moan of pleasure slipped past my lips, it was different...I liked it.

I rocked against him again on purpose.

"Oh!" I moaned as I rolled my hips against him even more, getting used to the feeling it brought.

I had never gone this far with a guy before.

"Jake," I breathed, turning my head slightly so that our lips were only inches apart and our noses were touching. "Kiss me."

I didn't have to tell him twice.

He leaned forward and our lips met with fiery passion, my head ended up banging against the door but not enough to stop the kiss. We had already had a slow, tender kiss earlier, this kiss was neither innocent or slow.

I ground into him, my hips sliding against his body over and over, my movements drew more moans from both of us as the pleasure rose.

My confidence skyrocketed when I heard Jacob moan, the knowledge that I was the one in control of what was bringing us pleasure made me feel good.

My new boost of confidence egged me on.

I reached up and grabbed at Jacob's hair so I could pull him closer to me. I ran my tongue against the seam of his lips, back and forth in askance for entrance to his mouth, which he granted without hesitation.

As if on its own accord, my tongue plunged into his mouth and began to map out every part of it as if to memorize it. My control over the kiss was short lived, Jacob deciding he wanted it. Our tongues swirled and battled for dominance until I let him win. I'm sure that he'd argue he won fair and square but I knew the truth of it.

I broke the kiss with a pant when I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and knew what was about to happen.

I may have never had sex with a guy but that didn't mean I hadn't brought myself to physical release before.

I rocked faster against him at the same time he did to me, I got closer and closer to falling over the edge of bliss.

Jacob's head rested next to mine, his breath heavy in my ear. I'm not that experienced but I was pretty sure that meant he was close also.

It only took a few more thrusts of my hips before I was seeing stars, moments later, Jacob followed me over the proverbial cliff.

I would have been on the floor if he hadn't been holding me up, my body fell limp into his after we came down from our blissful highs.

"And to think...that was just the appetizer.." I joked when I could speak again.

Jacob chuckled and pulled back, a goofy grin on his face as he looked at me.

"If that was the appetizer then, what's the main course?" he asked, teasingly.

"If you don't know what the main course is, then how can you possibly experience it?" I retorted with a smirk. I pushed at his chest to get him to let me down while we bantered back and forth.

"Good point," he replied and lowered me back to the floor.

"I best suggest you figure out what the main course is before it decides to pass you by, then." I winked and walked past him, heading straight for the bedroom...I wanted more of what he had to offer.

"I know exactly what it is," he recanted his previous tease of a question as he followed me.

"In that case," I started while I walked over and stopped when I felt my knees hit the bed. "Let's not put the main course off any longer," I finished my thought suggestively.

I drew in a deep breath before I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it up over my head.

I heard Jacob's breath hitch behind me, giving me the signal that all joking was over now and the mood had returned to its serious vibe.

I kept my back to him and it wasn't long until I felt him behind me.

His warm, naked chest pressed against my back causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

"When did he lose his shirt?" I wondered to myself.

"Bells?" Jacob asked while I felt his hand move up the small of my back to the clasp of my bra.

"Yeah?" I questioned, climbing up on the bed and kneeling so that I was closer to Jacob's height.

His free hand moved all of my hair and exposed my neck to him. "Are you sure about this?"

My voice caught in my throat but I nodded.

That was all the permission he needed to go on.

Before I could process in my head what was happening, I was completely naked from the waist up.

I shivered and tried to cover myself up, Jacob was quick and grabbed my hands, pulling them back down to my sides.

"Leave them there," he demanded.

Who was I to argue with that? I did what he said and didn't try to cover myself up again.

That became the least of my concerns when moments later, I was lost in the feel of his lips against my neck.

**~EAW~**

I finally felt ready enough to handle the sheer size of Jacob after we had explored one another's bodies for half an hour. I was more nervous than before, once we crossed this line, there would be no going back whatsoever...this was it, no take backs.

"We don't have to do this, Bells," Jacob said when he saw the nervous look on my face.

I shook my head side to side and assured him, "No, I want to."

"I won't love you any less if we don't do this now," Jacob told me.

"I know," I replied with a soft smile. "I want to do this, Jake...with you and only you."

Jacob smiled back at me. "I only want this with you too, Bells."

I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks after hearing his words. I wasn't even aware that I was crying to begin with.

"This is it," I thought to myself. "Now is the perfect time, come on, Bella," I coached myself. "You can say it...don't freeze up this time...just tell him."

"Everything okay, honey?" Jacob asked as he wiped the stray tears from my cheeks and looked at me worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered quietly, overcome with emotion.

"Why are you crying then?" Jacob asked, confused.

"They're happy tears," I said. "Everything feels perfect right now."

"It does," Jacob agreed.

"Now's the right time," I told myself. "Jake..." I started to say, allowing myself to pause and look in his eyes.

Jacob met my gaze. "Yes, Bells?"

Without hesitation and for the first time on my own, I spoke the three little words that had eluded me for so long..four if his name counted, "I love you, Jake."

Jacob was rendered speechless.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that those were the words he had wanted to hear most from me and now he had.

The sunny grin I loved so much was suddenly gracing his face as we stared at each other.

"Bells...you have no idea how long I've wanted and waited to hear you say that to me on your own," Jacob said while he peppered my face with kisses.

I giggled at his actions. "I think I might have some idea on that," I said. "But, let's not get into that right now...I have other ideas on what we could be doing..." I shifted my body to accentuate my words.

Jacob smiled down at me. "I love you, too, Bells...so much."

"I know you do, even when I didn't deserve it...you still loved me." I spoke quietly, more tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love you even more than I already did for not giving up on me."

Instead of saying anything else, Jacob leaned down and kissed me gently.

The kiss quickly turned passionate as our lips moved together in hunger for one another.

I broke the kiss when Jacob lined himself up with my entrance.

"You can still back out, Bells...it's not too late," Jacob said, giving me one more chance to change my mind.

I shook my head with a little bit of agitation. "For the last time, Jake...I want this...I want to give myself to you."

"Just double checking," he told me.

"More like triple," I corrected.

A moment of silence fell between us.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Jake."

I took a deep breath as he slowly entered me for the first time.

Inch by inch, his length filled me, causing an uncomfortable feeling while he stretched me with his large size, I bit back the small cries of pain that wanted to escape. I snapped my eyes shut in hopes of lessening the ache.

"You can do this, Bella," I thought to myself. "You've already gotten this far, don't freak and back out now."

"Bells," I heard Jacob say, pulling me from my thoughts. "Open your eyes and look at me," he whispered while he pushed my hair back behind my ear..."Please."

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked away the tears that blocked my vision from seeing him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded my head yes.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move," he said quietly.

"Huh?" I questioned before I realized that during my inner coaching session that he had fully sheathed himself in me. "Oh!

I waited a couple of minutes, the uncomfortable ache dulled down and I was more comfortable with the way Jacob felt inside of me.

"Okay, you can move," I breathed out.

"You sure?" he asked, double checking.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered.

Jacob slowly pulled out nearly all the way before entering me again with the same gentleness. He repeated the movements, his thrusts building up speed each time.

Being it was my first time, I let Jacob take the reigns. I didn't think he knew much more than I did but the pack mind definitely gave him more experience than me, so I gave him control this time around. I was going to make sure that I got the hang of it and became more active the next time around. From what Jessica, Lauren and a few other girls from school had said, the first time was never the best, especially for the girl.

Jake's heavy breathing in my ear pulled me from my thoughts. I could tell that he was very close from his similar reactions to those he had during our foreplay earlier.

I noticed something different about him as he moved above me. He was struggling to keep the slow and steady pace that he had started with. If I hadn't thought that was a big enough sign of something different going on, his growling, definitely was. This reminded me of when Alpha Jacob had made an appearance before.

"Oh god," I thought to myself with the sudden realization...Alpha Jacob was back and he no doubt was about to claim me as his own once and for all.

I couldn't deny...the mere thought of it made me so happy. I wanted to be his.

He growled louder in my ear as he tilted my head to the side and moved so that his lips hovered just about my pulse.

I breathed heavier while I waited for what was coming next, but it didn't come when I expected it to.

He thrust in and out of me a few more times before he groaned and shuddered, his hot cum coating my inner walls, it was then that it happened. The sensations that rushed through me when he bit into my skin was enough to send me over the edge with him. I let out a sharp breath of air, followed by my voice rising in a cry of pleasure, my nails digging in his back.

I was pretty sure that I had died and gone to heaven. I could tell Jessica, Lauren and all those other girls that my first time didn't even compare to what theirs had been like. It was better...so much better but I wasn't the type to rub things in other people's faces. Though, I would probably make an exception in this case, if all possible.

We both started to come down from our highs a couple of minutes later.

He slumped forward but held his weight off of me with his arms beside me.

It was only after this that I suddenly remembered that we hadn't used a condom.

"Thank god for Renee insisting on me being on birth control before I moved here," I thought to myself. "This could have easily taken an extreme turn for the worst...not that I didn't want to have children with Jake...I just didn't want to when we were so young."

Jacob pulled out and rolled over onto his back, next to me on the bed.

"Oh my god," I said, panting for breath. "We are definitely doing that again."

"I'm all for it," he replied sleepily. "We still have a few more days before we go home."

"You know what they say..." I trailed off as I yawned and moved closer to Jacob, cuddling up next to him. "Practice makes perfect."

"That it does," he agreed.

Closing my eyes with a smile on my face, I allowed exhaustion to overcome me and I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. All Good Things Must End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jacob's alone time has come to an end and they have to return home. What obstacles will they have to face when they get there?

**~Jacob's POV~**

I woke a few hours later, more happy and satisfied than I had been in a few months. It had been a difficult up hill battle, struggling to the very top essentially but it was a long time coming. Everything had come together and every painful feeling...all the suffering...it was all worth it, I had the girl of my dreams in my arms and I wasn't letting her go ever again. My wolf and I had finally been blessed with the chance to claim Bella as our own, we jumped at the chance and wouldn't have it any other way.

I smiled as I looked down at Bella's sleeping form. Her head rested on my chest and one of her arms was haphazardly laying over my stomach, as if to hold me closer than I already was to her. This, right here with her, was the perfect predicament. The only thing that was looming over us, was the fact that we had to go home in a few days. I had to make sure that was actually true and in order to do that, I needed to speak to Embry, Quil and Seth for one more favor.

One look at the clock and I was in a hurry. I had less than forty five minutes before I was expected to phase in and have a quick discussion with the guys as to what the plan was for the rest of mine and my girl's time in our little love nest. I knew they'd understand if I was a few minutes late.

I carefully slid out from beneath Bella and placed my pillow where I had been laying. I hoped it would stay warm enough from my head so that she would remain sleeping peacefully until I came back. She needed all the sleep she could get after the afternoon we had, especially if there was going to be repeat performances later.

After I dressed quickly, I headed back to Woodland Park and as expected, I was half an hour late.

_"What took you so long?" - Seth_

_"You're half an hour late." - Embry_

Quil sniffed the air, Embry and Seth followed suit.

I knew they knew.

_"Jacob, my man! You got laid!" - Quil_

_"Congrats, Jake!" - Embry_

_"This would have never happened if it weren't for me." - Seth_

I turned to him and growled.

Seth backed off.

_"Just saying." - Seth_

_"I helped make it happen, too." - Quil_

_"I'm happy for you, Jake." - Embry_

_"Thanks." - Jacob_

Before I could stop the thought, I replayed my wolf and I claiming Bella as our own by marking her.

_"No way!" - Embry, Quil, and Seth all thought._

_"You claimed her?!" - Seth_

_"I can't believe you actually marked her!" - Embry_

_"It was her idea." - Jacob_

_"Are you serious?" - Seth_

_"I would have never expected her to bring up such an idea." - Embry_

_"I can't believe she let you." - Quil_

_"At least now she doesn't have any reason to worry about Sam, Jared, and Paul questioning the validity her change of heart." - Jacob_

_"Wait, you marking her was her idea?" - Embry_

_"Yeah, so?" - Jacob_

_"You're not worried that that's the only reason she brought it up and not because she actually wanted it?" - Quil_

_"No, I'm not." - Jacob_

I replayed Bella telling me that she loved me, to help explain why I wasn't worried.

_"I knew it! She was just waiting for the right time to tell you without it being forced." - Seth_

_"I'm truly happy for you, Jake." - Embry_

_"Me too." - Seth_

_"Me three." - Quil_

_"Thanks guys." - Jacob_

I was relieved that Embry, Quil and Seth were on my side. I didn't care mostly what others thought about mine and Bella's relationship but it definitely made me feel better to know that we had the support of at least half of the pack.

_"Alright, so what's our plan now?" - Embry_

_"I need you three to take turns patrolling around the city for the next few days. I told Bella we'd have a few more days to ourselves." - Jacob_

_"Planning on getting laid some more?" - Quil_

I growled at him.

_"Planning on getting your ass kicked in a second?" - Jacob_

He backed away from me.

_"Sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to think that, it just slipped." - Quil_

_"Yeah, I'm sure it did." - Jacob_

**~EAW~**

I returned to the suite about half an hour later and walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

When I turned around, I had a moment of deja vu...Bella was awake now and she ran at me, jumped in my arms and began kissing me senseless.

I kissed her back, of course.

"Hi," she smiled as she pulled away.

"Hi," I replied with the sunny grin that I knew she loved so much. "How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her once more gently on the lips.

"I'm not going to lie..." she trailed off. "I'm just a little sore," she whispered, her cheeks turning red as she blushed.

I frowned, immediately angry with myself for causing her pain.

Bella didn't like that at all.

"There's no need to frown," she told me, shaking her head. "It was to be expected."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know," I replied. "That doesn't mean that I'm okay with hurting you at all."

Bella gently ran her hands through my hair at the back of my neck. "It was unavoidable," she reminded me. "But that's good...it's in the past," she offered a small smile.

I couldn't deny that.

"True," I said.

"So, where'd you go?" she asked, changing the subject.

I grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I was buying us some more time."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Seth, Embry and Quil agreed to keep patrolling around the city for the next three days to keep Edward and Alice away," I answered.

Bella's sudden grin rivaled my own. "Really now?" she questioned, tightening her arms around my neck. "Whatever will we do for three days?"

"I have a few ideas," I answered, leaning my face closer to hers.

Bella tilted her head to the side, her teeth dragging her lower lip between them. She knew full well what that does to me, I could tell by the look she had in her eyes.

"Is that so?" she wondered.

I growled, my eyes glued to her biting her lip. "Very much so."

"Care to inform me of those ideas?" she asked suggestively.

I wiggled my eyebrows. "You bet."

Bella giggled as I rushed us to the bedroom and threw her on the bed before hovering over her.

I was certain round 2 and any rounds that were to follow after that would be better than the first. I was definitely looking forward to each and every one of them too.

**~EAW~**

The next three days were mostly spent with us exploring each other, making love on just about every surface that was in the hotel suite. Bella and I couldn't get enough of one another, we were constantly needing to touch each other.

I woke up first on the day we were to head home. Bella, even more than me, didn't want to go back just yet. She had even gone as far as to stay up late the night before, insistent that she would sleep until after check out time was already over.

I guess I was the bad guy right now because I had to wake her up, we couldn't hide from the leeches or the pack any longer. I had a plan though, it was a sure way to keep her from being angry with me for waking her up.

With a sly smirk, I moved slowly until I was at the end of the bed, kneeling. I looked up at Bella and smiled briefly at how adorable she looked while asleep. I felt bad for having to wake her but check out time was just an hour away and we couldn't miss it.

I wasted no more time and effectively put my plan into action. Call me greedy but if I moved fast, we just might have time for more than what I had planned before we had to go home. I had no doubt that she would be up for it, especially if the past three days were any indication.

I grabbed a hold of the sheets at the bottom and yanked them off of Bella and tossed them to the floor. What I saw before me was absolutely mouthwatering. She was sprawled out and as naked as the day she was born in front of me. We hadn't bothered getting dressed since we would have just undressed again.

I situated myself between her parted legs. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when I leaned forward and the scent of her heady arousal overwhelmed my senses for a moment. I couldn't contain myself...I didn't have it in me to take my time. I...my wolf...we had to taste her...now.

"Everything else be damned," I thought to myself.

I gave one last glance at her sprawled form in front of me before I dove right in. I tilted my head down and sucked her bundle of nerves into my mouth. I alternated between sucking her sweet little bud in my mouth and lapping at her essence with my tongue. She tasted amazing...she tasted...the only way to describe her taste was to call it heaven.

Bella squirmed slightly, still asleep which caused me to reluctantly pull away from her.

I looked up and saw that she was still asleep.

As much as I was enjoying tasting her delectable juices, she was still sleeping and I wanted her awake for this. I didn't want to be the only one getting to experience the pleasure at the moment. From having spent the last few days experimenting, exploring and figuring out what we liked and didn't like, I knew what to do to wake her up.

I slowly worked two fingers inside of her and leaned back to graze her clit with my teeth.

Bella suddenly jerked awake. "Holy!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

I chuckled, my mouth still on her little bud.

"What the..." she trailed off as she looked down at me.

I lifted my head back up and grinned at her.

It took a moment for her to figure out what was going on since she had just woken.

Her eyes widened as she felt my fingers buried in her depths. "Oh," she gasped softly, putting two and two together. "Jake," she breathed out.

Without as much as a word, I purposely made a show of licking her juices from around my mouth while I kept eye contact with her before diving back in.

She fell back, the soft smack of her back meeting the bed only urged me on as she grabbed at my hair and tried to pull me closer.

I laughed sending vibrations right through her.

"Oh, Jake," she moaned.

I started sliding my fingers in and out of her slowly, my tongue in match with the movements as I flicked her clit.

"More, Jake," she groaned. "I need more."

I pulled away and looked up at her.

"More what, Bella?" I asked. "What do you need more of?"

"I...I...I need," she stuttered, not being able to get it all out.

"Tell me, Bella," I commanded. "Tell me what you need more of."

She swallowed, biting her lower lip.

I growled just as I did all the other times she did that.

"Tell me, Bella," I demanded again.

"I need..." she trailed off again. "Faster, faster...that's what I need."

I grinned a half crooked grin. "Faster?"

She nodded and looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"How do you ask?" I teased.

"Please," she ground out, not in the mood to play along. "We might not get another chance to do this again for awhile," she whispered.

I had half of mind to continue teasing her but I caved and gave her what she wanted after once again looking into her pleading eyes. She was right...we had to go home today and neither of us knew when there would be the chance to have sex again. How could I possibly tease her after being reminded of that...I couldn't.

All play was pushed aside and I dove back in. I thrust my fingers in and out of her, moving them faster and faster each time. I worked my fingers and tongue in sync. It didn't take long before Bella was moaning and squirming under me while my tongue worked her clit with fervor.

The grip she had on my hair tightened and held me closer while her hips gyrated against my face.

"Oh, Jake!" she exclaimed. "I'm so close. So, so close!"

I could tell she was close to cumming.

Surprisingly, I was close as well...just Bella's scent and taste alone was enough to get me off, apparently.

I looked up at her from beneath my lashes while still teasing her button, I closely watched her as she shook her head side to side in pleasure.

As much as I wanted to drink in her juices as she came, the need to be inside of her when we both came was more powerful.

I pulled away reluctantly causing Bella to gasp from the loss of my mouth and fingers.

"Jake!" she shrieked. "I'm so close!"

"I need to be inside you," I told her, crawling up the bed.

She grabbed for me. "Get inside me quick then," she ordered. "I'm so damn close!"

I didn't have to be told twice.

I lined the tip of my length to her entrance and plunged in her depths.

We both moaned out loud.

"Oh God!" Bella exclaimed. "Kiss me, Jake! Kiss me now!"

I did...with fervor.

I kissed her as if my life depended on it.

I sped up my thrusts, pounding in and out of her.

She bucked her hips trying to keep up with my movements.

I was close, just a few more thrusts and I'd be sent right over the edge.

I reached down and frantically rubbed Bella's clit with my thumb, making tight circles against it. I wanted her to come with me.

My hips rocked forward only a few more times and I lost it, panting a growl out as I did.

Bella came moments after me, her walls clenching around me.

Her voice joined mine as we found our release together.

I slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to lay beside her, my arms wound around her as we relaxed in our post coital bliss.

"What a way to start our day," Bella panted and shifted, propping her head up on her hand.

"Yes, indeed," I agreed. "Like you said, we don't know when we'll get alone time to do this again."

Bella frowned and pouted a little. "Don't remind me," she groaned and threw herself onto her back, her arms crossed in a huff.

"Bells, it'll be fine, honey," I said as I rolled over into the position she had just been in.

Bella sighed and shifted closer to me. "I know," she replied. "It's just easier when it's only you and me...like the past few days have been...it's been amazing with just the two of us."

I chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Definitely has been easier...and very amazing, honey."

Bella playfully slapped my arm and rolled her eyes.

I leaned over to kiss her. "We're in this together," I told her. "Not only us but Seth, Embry, and Quil all support us, too."

Bella's eyes widened and she suddenly sat up. "They support us?" she asked. "You mean they...just how much do they know?!"

"They know I marked you," I answered quietly.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked practically jumping out of bed. "That means they know we did it!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked getting out of bed, too.

"They agreed to continue patrolling for the past three days...after they knew you marked me which means they probably know that we've spent the whole three days in bed!"

I rushed around the bed to Bella's side. "Bella, calm down," I told her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "They don't know it for a fact. And, even if they did. Who cares?"

Bella frowned at me. "I care. I don't want my...our sex life to be an open book!"

I shook my head. "It's a little late to worry about that. You always have known about the pack mind," I said. "If it makes you feel better, I will try not to think about our times together while phased."

Bella looked away for a moment.

"Bells?" I questioned.

She turned back to me and sighed. "Alright," she replied. "It's going to take some getting used to but I'm sure that with time, I'll be able to handle it better."

I smiled at her. "That's my girl."

Bella giggled, her eyes had a bit of a twinkle in them. "So how much longer until we have to check out?" she asked.)

I raised an eyebrow. "About an hour, why?"

Bella walked past me, her fingers brushing across my chest as she did. "I'm going to go shower," she said with a pause to her breath. "You can join me if you'd like."

I immediately followed her.

**~EAW~**

Anna and Matt ended up giving us a ride home later that afternoon.

Once we had checked out, we ran into them on our way out of the hotel and they offered to take us home. They said something about they'd rather not go home just yet because his mother lived with them or something akin to that. They were more than happy to be a day or two late in returning home.

"Thank you both so much for the ride," Bella smiled after we pulled up to her house.

Everyone was waiting for us at my house but Bella insisted that we go to her house instead. Her reasoning, she was afraid that Charlie would use his cop interrogation techniques on her and find out what we had been doing alone for the past three days. I told her he probably already knew...that got me a dirty look and believe it or not, the finger.

"We really appreciate it," I said after Bella gave me the "say something" look.

"You're welcome," Anna smiled back.

"Anytime," Matt replied from the driver's seat.

"Call me sometime and we can get together in Port Angeles," Anna told Bella as we got out of the truck.

Bella made her way to the passenger door to say goodbye to Anna and Matt.

I stood off to the side and let them talk.

"I definitely will," Bella told her. "Alright, drive safe and I'll talk to you soon."

We all said our goodbyes and they drove off.

"I want to go back already," Bella pouted, turning to me and resting her head against my chest.

"We can always starting saving up money and go back one day," I suggested.

Bella lifted her head back up, smiling at me. "We can go back to the same suite?"

I nodded with a grin. "No other suite would be the same."

"It's something to look forward to!" she beamed.

"It is, honey," I agreed and turned to look at the house, getting an idea. "So...we've got the house to ourselves..." I said in a suggestive manner as I turned back to her, my brows wiggling at the implication.

Bella pushed me away, playfully swatting at my chest. "You are insatiable," she laughed. "Is three days in a row not enough for you?" she asked and rolled her eyes. "Actually if you count this morning...it's four days in a row."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Wolf stamina."

Bella shook her head and chuckled. "You are unbelievable."

I winked at her. "So, what do you say?"

Bella gave me a look. "No because I know what will happen if I say yes," she answered. "We'll loose track of time and Charlie will come home, find us, then you will become his new object for target practice."

"He wouldn't use me as target practice," I told her.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Are you willing to test that theory?" she asked. "You know how protective he is of me."

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe you're right," I agreed with her. "We can do it again some other time."

"Smart idea," Bella smiled at me.

I didn't get to say anything back, my attention was caught on something else.

"Have you been there this whole time?" I asked suddenly while I looked towards the woods.

"Wha..." Bella started to ask before she turned around to look where I was looking. "Oh," she said when she saw the guys.

Sam, Paul and Jared walked out of the woods, and came over to us before they stopped a few feet away.

"You both seem happy," Jared noted with a doubtful expression on his face.

"Everything is just fine between us," Bella and I said together, her hand clasped in mine.

We turned and smiled at each other.

"Yeah but for how long this time?" Sam asked, his arms crossed against his chest as he regarded us with a stoic look.

Bella's confrontational side surfaced when she stomped towards them.

"For good," Bella snapped, glaring icily at them. "I couldn't care less whether you believe my change of heart or not."

"How could anyone have a change of heart so quickly?" Paul sneered, his tone accusatory.

"I don't have to explain my change of heart or answer any of your questions," she hissed.

"Just ignore them, Bells," I told her and tightened my hold on her hand.

Bella yanked her hand free from my grip and shook her head. "Nope, can't do it," Bella huffed, having heard enough from those three.

"If my change of heart was nothing but a lie, then I would have never let him mark me!" she exclaimed and pulled her hair to the side, revealing the mark my wolf and I had left there a few days ago. "Does that look like something someone who didn't mean what they said would have?" she asked while she folded her arms angrily.

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at the dumbstruck look on their faces.

"I get that you three aren't my biggest fans and I don't blame you for that, either. Seriously though...this right here is ridiculous. Yes, I made some decisions in the past that were far from wise and those hurt Jake more than I ever thought they would but those decisions are exactly that...the past! Get over yourselves and accept the fact that I have changed my mind!" she exclaimed, her voice raised in her anger.

She continued her rant when none of them dared to speak.

"I'm here to stay! I suggest you all get used to it," she concluded with a look that dared them to do anything other than just that.

If it was even possible, her rant made me love her even more than I already did.

A short battle of facial expressions ensued after that.

Before the pack had a chance to reply to her mini outburst, another voice jumped in.

"Well...look who finally decided to come out of hiding," the voice taunted.

We all turned to see Edward walk out from the woods, his face distorted in a sneer.

"I wish I could say it's a surprise that you gave yourself to him," Edward said in a tone that showed his disgust.

Bella twisted around quicker than I could blink and glared at him. "Don't you dare!" she hissed fiercely.

It was obvious Bella knew what he was about to say and didn't want him to tell me.

I looked from Bella to the leech and then back to Bella in confusion. "What's going on?"

Edward smirked evilly. "Bella didn't tell you?" he asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I looked at Bella curiously. "Tell me what?" I questioned her.

Whatever it was, I wanted to hear from her...not him, especially not him.

"That she only agreed to mar..." the leech started to answer.

Bella immediately cut him off, waving her finger at him in a scolding manner. "You, shut up!" she snapped at him.

Then, she turned to me.

"And you...don't listen to him," she said to me. "Better yet...don't believe him."

Edward chuckled darkly before he finished his train of thought before Bella could stop him. "She only agreed to marry me just so I would sleep with her...it was an agreement...me being old fashioned and all," he said with pride.

Bella's eyes widened and started to glisten with tears, a tall tale sign that the leech had spoken the truth. I didn't want to believe it...I hoped it was wrong. I had to hear the truth from her, not him.

"Is it true, Bella?" I asked while I looked at her.

Bella's gaze dropped to the ground, unable to look me in the eyes. "It's not as bad as it sounds, Jake," she said quietly, avoiding the question directly.

"Answer the question, Bella," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Bella glanced up at me momentarily, the tears in her eyes thickening before she looked back down to her feet. "Yes, it is," she whispered, her voice cracking.

I couldn't believe it, how stupid could I have been?

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

Bella's head suddenly lifted and she became defensive. "Please, Jacob," she pleaded as she stepped towards me.

I took a step back.

"Just let me explain...please...it's not the same with you," she said, trying to reason with me. "It wasn't...it's not just about sex with you."

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place," I accused her.

It all made sense now, it wasn't far fetched any more. Bella was the one who brought up claiming to begin with. Now that I knew she had only agreed to marry the leech for sex...

"I'll be damned," I thought to myself. "I fell for it again."

"Jake, I swear...it's not how it seems," Bella pleaded through her tears.

I shook my head. "I can't...I have to go," I told her before I turned and stormed off towards the woods.

Bella ran after me, her voice shaky while she pleaded, "Please, Jake, please! Don't do this."

Bella grabbed for my arm and I shook her off.

"I need to be alone," I snapped and disappeared into the woods.

I phased mid stride and howled before I took off running...to where, I had no idea.


	12. Happily Ever After...Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter; Will Bella and Jacob get their happy ever after?

**~Bella's POV~**

All that I could do was watch as Jacob disappeared into the woods, tears falling freely. The howl that followed after he walked away was one of despair and betrayal, it rang in my ears and nearly brought me to my knees. The poor choices of my past were still haunting me. I regretted marrying Edward under the despicable agreement...sex should never be a reason to say yes to a marriage proposal. Further more, sex should never be anyone's main reason in accepting anything or making decisions period.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself while I shook my head.

None of this would be happening if I never agreed to marry Edward in the first place.

"Edward..." I suddenly thought in disgust. "He just had to go and have the last word..he caused all of this."

In an instant, my tears dried up and anger swallowed my anguish as it overtook me.

I wasn't one to have dark, vulgar thoughts in the past but I couldn't keep them out now. Thought after thought ran through my head of what I could do to get back at Edward. My being human and all kept me from doing much but there had to be something that I could do.

"Think Bella," I told myself. "What is a vampire's biggest weakness?"

I made a list in my head, it wasn't a long list but I was able to come up with a plan.

"Fire," I thought to myself with a smirk.

It may not kill him but at least he'd learn his lesson, one about what happens when you piss off the wrong human girl once too many times. I might be human but I was just as capable of getting the point across to him as any other being.

"Where's a flamethrower when I needed one?" I asked myself while a grin formed on my lips. "Wait...hairspray and a lighter would work just as well for this. He'd never expect that coming from me, it was the perfect plan."

I mentally thanked Alice for her insistence to buy some hairspray to keep here.

"It's show time," I thought and spun around to stomp back towards the house where Edward..Sam, Paul and Jared all were gathered. "Oh shoot!" They witnessed everything..now that was embarrassing to say the least.

I just couldn't win for loosing right now.

"No Bella, now is not the time to be embarrassed..save it for later, if there is even a later," I told myself. "Please let Jacob hear me out when I go to talk to him."

I had already made up my mind to give him time to calm down. I felt it wasn't a good idea to talk to him when he was so angry and hurt with me as he was at the moment. I had the foresight to know that if I tried to talk to him sooner than he was ready for, would not be conductive for either of us.

Edward was still standing right where he had been before, his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk graced his face.

"You just wait..it won't be there for long," I thought to myself.

"That didn't last long..not that I'm surprised." Paul noted with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I hissed while I glared at him. "I have half a mind to slap that smirk off of your face," I said in agitation. "The only thing stopping me is I still recall the last time I did that..." I snarled while I remembered how he got so angry and phased after that.

I was surprised to find that I effectively shut him up with that reminder.

Sam and Jared looked as if they had no idea what to say to me so they remained silent.

"You need to leave," I spat at Edward.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I said so," I snapped. "You have two choices, leave willingly or I make you leave."

Edward let a dark chuckle out. "Real funny, Bella," he said while he tsked at me. "Have you forgotten I am a vampire and you're just a human?"

I mocked him with my own dark chuckle. "Just because I am human doesn't mean you should underestimate me."

He opened his mouth to say something back.

I ignored whatever idiocy he was spewing, instead I went inside to retrieve my hairspray and couple of lighters. I didn't want to chance the need of a back up lighter and not have one. I went back outside after I had what I needed.

I walked up to Edward without a word and before he could figure out what I was doing. I sprayed him with the hairspray, mostly in his face. He wouldn't die even if I did end up setting him on fire so I didn't feel bad about aiming it at his face.

"What did you do that for?" he asked while he spit out the hairspray after I stopped spraying him.

"You're aware that hairspray is flammable right?" I asked him while I held up one of the lighters. "You've got ten seconds to get out of my sight before I light you up like a Christmas tree!" I threatened while I lit one of the lighters to prove my point. "I am being very generous by giving you that much...10...9..."

Edward looked at me and laughed in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare," he said thinking he was calling my bluff.

"Don't believe me?" I replied in a "do it, I dare you," kind of tone..."8..7..6..5.." I continued my countdown.

"Bella," Edward scolded. "Stop this nonsense! We both know you won't do it."

I ignored him. "Leave now and never come back," I snarled out. "4...3..."

Edward still refused to believe me and the obvious hint that I wasn't joking.

"2...1..." I finished my countdown.

True to my word, I lit the lighter once more and threw it at his face. I pulled out my back ups and lit them before I threw them as well. It would be very easy for him to put the fire out but I still got to enjoy the show for a little longer. The lighters hit their intended target and ignited when they hit his face.

"What the hell, Bella?" he asked angrily.

I had never heard Edward curse before.

Sam, Paul, Jared and I burst out laughing at the flaming vampire.

It wasn't because he cursed for the first time that I had ever heard and it sounded hilarious. We were laughing because by the time he put the fire out, most of his clothes had burned off and revealed a part of him that was quite laughable to say the least.

"Don't get me wrong, I really meant it, it's not just about sex with Jake. But I'm so glad that I changed my mind when I did," I said through my laughing fit.

Edward gave me a confused look.

I tried to tell him...when that failed I tried to give him a subtle head nod towards what I was referring to but he didn't get that either.

Paul ended up being my saving grace.

Paul was in between laughs when he said, "No wonder you're still a virgin...I doubt the girl you pick to be with forever would even feel that tiny thing...can it even be classified as a dick?"

Edward's eyes grew wide before he dropped his gaze down and realized what Paul and I were referring to.

Before I could even blink he disappeared back into the woods where he came from.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed after I turned around to face the guys still in hysterics. "Now, do you all see and believe in quick change of hearts?" I asked with my arms crossed.

Sam was the first to stop laughing and speak up. "I think we can all agree after what just happened that it's obvious...we were wrong for not believing you."

"Can you blame us, though?" Paul asked.

Sam and Jared both slapped him on the back of the head.

"Well played," Paul recanted, changing up his words.

"That's as good as you're gonna get from him," Jared said while he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, I know," I replied. "The best part of it all, I wasn't even trying to do anything...it's just a bonus that I ended up teaching you three a lesson as well as him."

Speaking of which, now that my ex was out of the picture...hopefully for good...I had more pressing matters to deal with.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go figure out how to fix Edwards attempt at sabotaging my relationship with Jake," I said as I went inside without another word.

I made a beeline for the phone and dialed the phone number that I knew by heart.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello," Billy said on the other end of the line.

"Billy, it's Bella," I replied, skipping the pleasantries.

"Bella, you're back," he said in surprise.

"Yeah, I am," I confirmed.

"Is Jacob with you?" he questioned.

"That's actually why I am calling," I answered. "Something happened after we got back, now I have no idea where to find Jacob."

There was a pause on Billy's end.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

I sighed and wished that Jake had not been so quick to discount my true intentions. "It's a long story..." I trailed off. "Can you just call me when he comes home?" I asked him. "I'll come over and try to sort things out with him...if that's even possible now."

"Yes, of course I will," he told me after he thought about it for a short time.

"Thank you, Billy," I smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied and I could just hear him smile back at me.

I hung up after thanking Billy once more and cleaned the house to distract myself while I waited for Billy to call me back. I really hoped that Jacob would hear me out.

**~EAW~**

The call still hadn't come by the time I had finished cleaning about an hour later. I had begun to freak out..it couldn't really be taking Jacob this long to calm down...could it?

"Oh god," I said out loud. "This is bad...really really bad,"

If it was taking longer than an hour for him to call down, then there was no doubt in my mind that it was going to be much harder to convince Jacob that Edward's words were not as bad as it sounded.

I spent the next half hour pacing back and forth. I was biting my nails to the point where I no longer had any to bite. I was losing it...going completely crazy by having to wait. Why wasn't he home yet...Where was he...Was he really that hurt by what Edward had implied? Oh god...what had I done...again? No...not me...Edward had done this...What the hell did Edward do?

"Just be home already!" I screamed in frustration.

I was less than a minute away from pulling my hair out. The wait, the not knowing...it was all so nerve wracking.

"Come on!" I cried out. "Call for crying out loud!"

I had to be dreaming if I thought I could make it happen...life didn't work that way, or so I thought.

While in mid pace, the phone suddenly rang.

I immediately grabbed the phone.

"Hello!" I answered with enthusiasm.

"He's in the garage," Billy said over the phone.

I smiled briefly. "Thank you for calling. I'm on my way," I told him. "Just don't let him know. I don't want him to leave before I get there."

"Don't worry. I don't think he'll be coming in anytime soon," he assured me. "He came in long enough to tell me he was home but wanted to be alone."

"I'll be there soon," I said, a sad frown on my lips.

I wasted no time in grabbing my keys to the car Edward had lent me when my truck died. I made the mental note to trade it in as I took off and headed straight for La Push.

"Please God, let Jacob be willing to listen to me," I thought out loud.

I had a feeling that if he didn't listen to me, it would literally kill me. The stress and despair would sooner or later if I didn't have a heart attack and die the second he didn't. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**~EAW~**

I had probably broke every law of the road on my way to La Push but I couldn't care less. I needed to talk to Jacob as soon as possible. I wouldn't be able to bare it if we didn't talk and try to fix things. I was completely aware that when Jacob had made his mind up about something, it was impossible to get him to change it. I couldn't let him be that stubborn this time..not about this.

I was in such a hurry that when I got there, I didn't turn off the car. Instead, I threw the driver's door open, got out and ran straight for the garage. My stomach was churning with somersaults as I got closer. If this was anyone other than Jacob that I was trying to fix things with, I would've probably caved from my nerves and just left. This was Jacob though and I wasn't going to lose him again.

"Jacob!" I called out as I ran into the garage and looked around for him. "Jake?"

I looked around and found him leaning forward against the tool bench.

"Jake," I said as I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat while I made my way over to him.

He sensed my next move because when I reached out to touch his arm, he moved out of my grasp.

His move made my heart feel like it had sunk into the pit of my stomach.

"Please, Jacob," I pleaded quietly. "You have to let me explain."

Jacob shook his head. "There's nothing to explain," he told me, turning to look at me. "It's obvious what this was all about."

"No, no it's not," I argued.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not about sex then?"

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed. "I mean...the sex is great but with you, it's not just about sex."

"Yet, it was with the leech?" he asked, not even hiding the disgust in his tone.

I sighed and looked down. "I didn't think so at first," I admitted. "I thought I truly loved him but seeing as if I only agreed to marry him because it was the only way he would..." I trailed off when Jacob growled.

I raised my head to look at him. "Well, you know.." I continued and spared us both from having to continue down the awful memory lane. "I guess it was just about sex in the end with him."

They say the truth will set you free...I didn't know if that was true yet. It kind of made me feel like I was a sex crazed teenager, who let my urges control me...oh wait, that's exactly what I was.

"It's different with you, Jake...it really is," I assured him. "It's not just about sex with you, I truly do love you...I'm very much in love with you." I reminded him, truth in my tone. "If we never had sex again, I still would be happy...because I'd be with you."

I paused to let him speak but he didn't have anything to say yet.

I sighed and whispered, "It's about you and me, Jake...sex is just a bonus."

Silence fell between us for a short time before being broken by a voice outside of the garage.

"Bella!"

I recognized Charlie's voice right away.

"Oh god," I thought, panic suddenly overtaking my.

Jacob and I were still on the rocks and Charlie now knew I was here. I knew he'd want answers, which meant I would have to likely end up leaving things on bad terms with Jacob still.

"As if my life couldn't get any worse," I said to myself.

I felt like I could break down and cry any second.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting," Jacob said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked at him and gave him a pleading look, his name passing through my lips. "Jake..."

Jacob refused to meet my eyes. "You owe him an explanation."

"Jake, please..." I begged him again. "Don't do this to me...to you...to us. Don't let him win and have the last laugh...please don't...it's what he wants."

"Bella!" Charlie called for the second time.

I stared at Jacob for a while longer but he said nothing more.

"Bells?!" Charlie's voice came a third time.

I sighed sadly and turned without another word to go explain it all to Charlie.

At this point, the only thing I could do was hope...pray that Jacob would believe what I had told him...but only time would tell.

**~EAW~**

Once I had finished filling Charlie and Billy in on everything that had happened, I went back out to the garage to try and reason with Jacob again. He had left...I felt my heart sink down into the pit of my stomach again. I didn't feel like sticking around anymore after that, I wanted to be alone.

I wasn't sure what else there was to do so I went home with the intent to take a shower and go to bed.

The thought of sleeping alone now just made me feel even more upset, it was the worst of the worst. Nothing was going well for me since we had came back from Seattle. I had started to think that maybe the world was against me. I believed I had fixed my karma by making better choices but it seemed that wasn't the case.

I stood in the shower with the warm water running over my body...trying to wash the troubles of my day away but all it did was further remind me of Jake.

I wished more than anything that Jake was here with me right now. He could be...he just wasn't. I was powerless to stop the feeling of fear that he'd never be with me again. A lot of people say "being positive is the key" but it's so damn hard to stay positive when in a situation like this.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the front door opened and closed downstairs. I didn't think anything of it, I just figured Charlie had come home from Billy's. I grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and squirted some in my hand. I had just lathered it in my hair when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Whoever it was, was getting louder as they got closer. I knew it wasn't Charlie now, there was no reason why he would have come up here while I was in the shower...talk about awkward and weird, if he had.

My first thought was, "Oh god! This is going to be like that Psycho movie all over again...just me as the victim." I stopped at that thought and realized how stupid it sounded. What was the possibility of that happening anyways? It was just a movie...right? Of course it was.

I reached out with a cautious hand for the shower curtain and leaned forward to stick my head out. I gasped as the door knob turned. I was about to scream bloody murder when the door opened before I saw a shirtless Jacob standing there. We made eye contact and without a word, he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door, locking it as well.

"Jacob," I said his name quietly. "What are you..."

Before I could finish my question, he had his cut offs removed and was stepping in the shower behind me.

"Jake, what are you...?" I started to ask again as I turned to face him.

He silenced me by his lips meeting mine.

He reached behind me and grabbed me by my ass, hoisting me up.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Jake?" I pulled back to break the kiss."

His lips found their way down to my neck as he sucked and nipped my pulse point, drawing a moan from me.

I swallowed hard as I fought to breath. "Jake," I said, and pushed at him to try and get his attention. "Jake...what...why...I thought?" I couldn't get a full sentence out.

Jacob finally with reluctance pulled away and looked me in my eyes.

We stayed in our current positions..just staring at each other without speaking for what felt like an eternity.

I opened my mouth to break the silence but he beat me to it.

"I believe you," he said simply.

"You believe me?" I repeated back to him.

He nodded yes to me. "I know it's not just sex with me," he said. "If it was, you could have made a move on me a long time ago..I would've given you all of me..no questions asked."

"I know," I whispered, I really did know that.

"You didn't though," he said with a small smile.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't," I agreed.

Jacob suddenly grinned his sunny grin. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Jake."

I know I had told him earlier that I'd be happy even if we never had sex again but with both of us naked...and in the shower...it was bound to happen...and it did.

**~EAW~**

The water got began to get cold and we ended up moving to my bedroom.

I lay my head on Jacob's naturally warm chest in exhaustion while I still panted slightly from our love making.

"That'll never get old," I said once I got my breath back.

"I sure hope not," Jacob replied with a chuckle.

"You know what I just remembered?" I sad, more of a statement than a question while I re-situated myself, my chin resting on my hands while I looked up at him.

Jacob wound a stray strand of my hair around his finger. "What's that?" he wondered.

"We still have the money that's left over from Edward's wallet," I told him with a sly grin. "I never gave it back."

Jacob grinned, his grin matching mine, "Looks like downtown Seattle will be seeing us again sooner rather than later."

I nodded in agreement. "We have to ride the Ferris Wheel next time," I said, already planning the trip.

"We have to eat at Sky City restaurant again too," Jacob added in.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You mean you do," I corrected him. "I didn't eat there last time, I was sight seeing."

Jacob shook his head. "Must everything always be correct with you?"

I laughed. "Well, duh."

"You're too much sometimes," Jacob teased and leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, stop your complaining," I said, going along with it while I slapped playfully at his chest. "So, it seems that we already have our first vacation as a couple all planned out."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't what we just got back from a vacation?"

I shook my head. "We weren't a couple the whole time," I pointed out. "So, technically it wasn't a true vacation as a couple."

Jacob thought about it for a moment. "Ah, okay. That makes sense."

"This time around, there will be no Edward and Alice around to cause problems for us," I stated proudly.

He growled at the mention of them. "I sure hope so."

"Trust me, Jake...it will be," I assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, curiously.

I grinned mischievously. "After you stormed off..." I trailed off and then went on to explain all that happened after he disappeared.

By the time I had finished telling the story, we both were out of breath from laughing.

"I love you even more now than I did before, if that's even possible."

"That's good to know...because I love you too...more and more every day...but you already knew that," I grinned at him.

Jacob and I had been through so much...together and apart from the moment I had moved back to Forks. I wouldn't change any of it for the world and all that mattered was that I had finally made the right choice. Jacob and I were where we needed to be...together and I wouldn't let anything get in between us ever again.


End file.
